Dream a Little
by poppielee
Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST,and a drop of angst and Of Course eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dream a little

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer; The character's I'm plalying with alas aren't mine...sigh.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST,and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even thought you are a Tramo of the highest order!

Also I dedicate this fic to Hodiestoe, who was brave enough to follow her dream.

* * *

Sara released a deep sigh of satisfaction as his soft whiskers brushed along her inner thigh, her long fingers raked through his hair with ease as she gently drew him to her core. She was giddy with anticipation as his thumb slipped beneath the soft material of her white panties; slowly he pushed the soft cotton aside revealing the mound of tight dark curls that crowned her apex.

The cool air of the room immediately caressed her shamefully moist body, sending a shiver through her. Sara watched as Grissom licked his lips, a small grin teasing his mouth as her scent filled his senses. She threw her head back into the soft pillow as she waited for the first touch. As the seconds passed her body began to tremble; his hot breath teasing her core as he hovered over her.

"What do you like Sara?" He asked, his voice holding an almost velvet quality. "How do you want me to touch you?"

"Your mouth." her reply was wanton and desperate. "Now… please."

Grissom obeyed, he tightened his grip on the soft material of her underwear as he lowered his mouth to take her. Slowly he ran his tongue along her moist cleft; Sara released a low lingering moan of delight as his mouth finally made contact with her center. He teased her softest flesh, enjoying the scent of her, adding a little more pressure his tongue easily slipped between her plump folds to taste her sweet saltiness.

Sara grabbed fistfuls of her comforter as her body arched upward, while Grissom suckled and lapped her body. She began to roll her hips, her body connecting deliciously with his mouth, his soft beard grazing her clit with each wave; soft lilting moans of approval filled her bedroom.

Grissom's tongue flicked over the tight pearly bud of flesh that was nestled just below the mound of tight dark fur; gently he used the tip of his tongue to tease the sensitive flesh; drawing it out with little circles. Sara began to buck into his mouth as hungrily he feasted on her core.

He knew he had complete control as he devoured her, she felt utterly helpless as her release coiled fiercely in her belly; her body uncontrollably writhing against his unrelenting mouth.

"More, oh, yes... Right there." she pleaded, her words coming in between desperate pants and moans.

Grissom pushed her legs open with force and slid his free hand along the now clammy milky white skin of her thigh. Without warning he tore her panties from her body and pushed two thick fingers into her molten core.

Sara's reaction was instantaneous as her body clenched hard around his digits.

"Oh Yeees… Jeeeesus." Sara cried out as her release enveloped her, she tried to close her legs to ride out the intense climax that was consuming her but Grissom wrapped his big hands around her thighs and held her down while his mouth returned to her body; drinking from her pulsing core.

Sara bucked hard trying to free her body from his tight grip; the sensations of pleasure coursing through her were overwhelming. She pushed his shoulders but her release had taken all her strength and in her weakened state all she could do was to writhe and moan her protests.

Sara was on the cusp of another shattering climax when he finally relented and released her from his grasp. She reached for him pleadingly but soon found herself on the floor of her bedroom, her sheets wrapped around her legs, she was sweating and panting and horny as hell.

Slowly as the haze of her dream left her she pulled herself off the floor back onto the bed. She lay back down for a moment to catch her breath, clenching her thighs together reliving an echo of the climax in her dream. Sara closed her eyes and allowed her hands freedom to ease the ache, they lightly traced their way downward along her body, finding her core; she had just begun to tease her soft flesh when her cell phone rang loudly. Sighing she reached over to her nightstand and picked up her phone; seeing his name flashing on the small screen caused an instant reaction. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and for a moment shame consumed her.

Almost as quickly as it came Sara pushed the feeling aside. What the hell are you feeling guilty for? So… you had a sex dream about your boss, it's not like he can read your mind.

Grissom had often found his way into Sara's dreams, given the fact that she was so attracted to him added to the amount of time they spent together it was only to be expected, but this was the first time he had interrupted her while she was about to rock her world so to speak, using his image as the star of the show. Rolling her eyes at her own foolishness she took a deep calming breath and hit the accept button.

"Sidle."

"Hey, it's me…um Grissom. Were you sleeping?"

"Actually I'm still sleeping and this is a dream. This is the part where you turn into Ecklie and start yelling at me about using too much forensics gel in my hair" Sara answered playfully.

"O…kay, I'm a little concerned that you're dreaming about Ecklie." He said teasing her.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned that I'm dreaming about you?" Sara asked her husky voice adding a sensual quality to her tone. A short silence followed; she was just wondering if she'd gone too far this time when she heard him clear his throat.

"Well… it's only natural to dream about the people you spend a lot of your time with. We deal with a lot in our line of work, it's only to be expected that our realities spill over into our subconscious every now and then." He said in a very Grissom like way.

Oh, no you don't Gilbert Grissom; she thought, you're not getting away with that.

"Really… am I to take it that you're speaking from experience?

"Yes you may… which is why I avoid trace." He answered flatly.

Not giving her a chance for rebuttal, he continued "Brass had a call from the sheriff of a small town just outside Nye county, he says they have a 419, lots of bug activity, and they need an entomologist; apparently they suspect the remains belong to a missing girl, a local politicians daughter, who just happens to be an old friend of the undersheriff which is why I'm allowed to bring help. I know it's your night off but swing is tapped out and I'll need someone to document for me and you're the only other…" He didn't get to finish his sentence when she cut him off.

"Sure. No problem." Although she tried to hide her disappointment the heavy sigh mixed with her words spoke loud and clear, the playful mood was gone, replaced by work mode Grissom.

"Great…" he paused for a moment feeling a little awkward. "Oh and I've taken the liberty of booking us into a local motel, so you should be prepared for an overnight stay." He said sounding a little sheepish.

"Ugh…O…Kay?" Sara said failing to hide her confusion.

"Beatty is at least a couple of hours away, considering that plus the fact that the DB was found in a nearby Ghost town I'm assuming it may take a day or two to process the scene and I thought it best to be prepared." He said offering her some clarification.

"Oh…Great, that's… that's good thinking."

"Great, I'll pick you up on the way, about half an hour, okay?."

"Sure... that fine... I'll be ready." Sara said before hanging up. Sara picked up her pillow and covered her head moaning loudly into the soft filling hiding her embarrassment and frustration from her empty bedroom.

Across town Grissom had closed his phone and stared at the small device. Sara Sidle dreams about me, he thought to himself and small smile crept over his face as the warmth of that thought rushed through his body. He stood up and pulled his T shirt over his head and made his way toward the bathroom adjusting his hardening flesh as he walked.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Shedding the last of his clothes, Grissom stepped into the shower; he released a low guttural moan as the steady stream of warm water cascaded over his naked flesh. Reaching over to a small shelf he picked up his shampoo, filling his palm with a generous amount of the thick soap, he quickly massaged the shampoo through his hair; working it into soft foam that slowly drifted its way down his back over the globes of his firm behind.

Grissom began his familiar shower routine, beginning with his hair, then under his arms, across his broad masculine chest and then finally down to his lower body. He would from time to time naturally become aroused during this process and would unashamedly give his body release.

Today however the cause of his current state had nothing to do with his soapy hands; no, this was a direct the result of his conversation with a certain sleepy brunette who had brazenly announced that she dreamt of him. How the hell was he supposed to react to that?

His first reaction was stunned silence, followed by his usual amount of logical reasoning as to why he would invade her subconscious, but as the conversation continued he began feel slightly uncomfortable as the subject was hitting very close to home.

He had lost count of the times Sara Sidle had gate crashed his dreams, even the most innocent of scenarios featuring the tall brunette had stirred his desires. He desperately tried to stop himself from wondering if her dreams were as vivid and arousing as his; but his body had other ideas. The more he reminisced about their conversation the clearer a picture formed in his head.

He could picture her lying there in her warm soft bed. He wondered if she wore anything beneath the thick quilt that covered her long form. What would she dream about? Would they share the same fantasies? Did she succumb to her desires as he had done so many times, and touch herself when she thought of him?

His dick was now thick and rigid with arousal, reaching down he took the hard flesh in hand, the warm foam acting as perfect lubricant. Using his free hand he cupped his balls which were now neatly tucked beneath his impressive length; closing his eyes Grissom gave in to his fantasies. He began to stroke himself, as his thoughts filled with her.

He thought of how she would react if he was with her now. What she would say if he tore those warm covers from her bed. His fantasies nearly always had her sleeping naked, but today she was bare save a pair of white cotton panties that he would, after toying with the soft material take immense pleasure in tearing from her body.

He would lean down and capture her very fuckable mouth with his own; while his hands slipped down over her shoulders, along her collar bone to her breasts; he would take the weight of each firm mound in his grasp and she would sigh with pleasure. Gently he would knead the quivering flesh while his thumbs worried the raised pink buds of her puckered nipples.

She would cry out, and moan for him to touch her sex, she would plead for him to slip his clever hands into her quaint underwear and feel how wet he made her. He would of course give in to her request and push her clean white panties aside plunging two thick digits into her core.

Then as she moaned in ecstasy he would demand her to touch him; and he would watch as her long fingers wrapped around his engorged cock. He would watch as she licked her lips in anticipation of the taste of him.

Grissom moaned her name into the steam filled room, as his stroke gained pace. His grip tightened around his own flesh, his release coiled tightly in his gut as the image of her writhing and bucking against his hand overwhelmed him, the last image of her lips closing over his dick was too much and his orgasm consumed him.

"Jeeeeeeesus, Sara".

Grissom fell against the tiled wall of his shower, using his free hand to brace his body against the wet surface. He convulsed erratically as his seed shot from his pulsing length, he watched helplessly as his climax washed away.

Regaining his composure he stood upright and rinsed off his now blissfully relaxed body. Turning off the water he stepped from the cubicle his legs still slightly trembling; the cool air of his bathroom was welcomed against the heat of his skin.

His brain still felt a little muddled as he grabbed a towel from the rack and walked into his bedroom; securing the towel around his waist he reached into the closet for his overnight bag. It only was then, it occurred to him that he had just more or less invited Sara to spend the night with him out of town, in a motel; ALONE!

Panic, was the first emotion to hit him followed by a heavy wave of guilt. No wonder she reacted so strangely on the phone.

What kind of man was he? To toy with her emotions like that when he knew she had feelings for him, she practically told him how she felt in his office that night.

"You've always been a little more than a boss to me. Why do you think I moved to Vegas?"

Guilt consumed him, but it wasn't because he denied her, while he so selfishly used her image to fulfil his deepest sexual fantasies; no, the source of his real shame wasn't just about sex, or release; not with her.

It was about power. He knew she could do real damage if he let her in; so he maintained a certain distance from her. Always ready to pull away when she got too close or when their flirtation became too heated; but lately he had found himself wondering what if he just didn't pull away? What if he let himself have her; love her?

How long would it take for her to realize that underneath his seemingly calm mysterious exterior was just a scared lonely man who hid his emotions from everyone including himself? She would soon tire of his inept ability to express his feelings and eventually walk away.

It was that one thought that terrified him the most. Being lonely on his terms he could deal with, being left alone on hers he knew would break him.

The sudden shrill of his phone shook him from his emotions.

"Hey, Gil." Brass's gruff voice was a welcome intrusion. "The sheriff of Beatty just faxed over a copy of the missing persons report on Laurel Mathews, it looks like your average teenage runaway case, I'll send you a copy for the road. Oh and speaking of the road shouldn't you be on it by now; I hear some of your little buddies are getting restless?"

"I'm leaving in fifteen minutes." Grissom said as he started to pack. "Tell the sheriff to continue taking shots of the corpse as instructed and I'll be there as soon as I can." Grissom hung up and zipped up his overnight bag it was going to be a long couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom pulled up outside Sara's apartment building and was wondering if it would be considered impolite of him to call her cell and let her know he had arrived rather than go up to her door, when Sara appeared from the large multi storied structure. She was carrying her field kit in one hand and had what looked like a small duffle bag thrown over her shoulder, he smiled lightly at her ability to be less than female when it came to luggage.

After she had stowed her bags safely in the trunk Sara climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV, his clean masculine scent assaulted her senses almost immediately. God he smells good, she thought as they said their hellos. He had obviously just showered before he picked her up, his hair was still damp and curling adorably and the scent of his soap although subtle, was a potent distraction. As much as she tried not to, the image of Grissom in the shower crept into her head and sent her pulse rate climbing. Stop it Sara; get a grip she mentally scolded herself as she adjusted her sun glasses over her eyes.

"Thank you for doing this, I owe you one." He said over the rumble of the engine as it sprang to life.

"Sure, no problem... I'll just put it with the other hundreds of favours you owe me." She hadn't meant the comment to sound so prickly but she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep and after their earlier conversation she was already a little self conscious. As much as she loved working with Grissom, the thought of spending the next twenty four hours alone together in some middle of nowhere town was a little daunting to say the least.

"Sara, if you'd rather I asked someone else, all you have to..."

"No!" she answered a little too loudly. " It's fine... really... I'm sorry I didn't mean I didn't want to help you out or anything." her cheeks were now fully flushed with colour. "I really wanna come, I do... I mean it's not every day I get the opportunity to brush up on my entomology in the field, especially with you... I mean with you as in an Entomological expert not with you as you... um I'm gonna stop talking now." She finished, loudly clearing her throat and adjusting her jacket sleeve while she inwardly cringed.

Grissom kept his eyes on the road ahead during her rant although he couldn't help but succumb to the grin that bubbled inside him. She always looked beautiful in his eyes but there was just something altogether adorable about her when she was embarrassed. The way her cheeks flushed, the way she opened her mouth way to wide as if trying to expel all of her muddled words at once.

"Look, we have a long drive ahead of us, why don't you try to get some sleep." He said trying to ease her discomfort.

"Thanks but I don't think I could, as you're well aware I find it hard enough to sleep in a bed." A charged moment passed between them and although Sara was still mortified she recovered quickly.

"Did Brass send you a copy of the missing girl's case file?"

"Yes, it's in the back." He said glancing toward the backseat.

Sara undid her belt and reached in between the two front seats to retrieve the file seemingly unaware that her right breast was brushing against Grissom's upper arm. Snatching the folder she returned to original position and clipped her belt back into place.

Grissom looked to all the world like it hadn't happened, his eyes stayed steadily fixed on the road ahead and he had barely moved a muscle but inside his body was pulsing, the feel of her soft flesh against his arm had been brief but allowed him to gauge the size and weight of the what he was sure would be the softest flesh he could imagine. His arousal stirred at the mere thought of her bare breast, it was becoming more than obvious that he was in trouble. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to quell his growing problem. Noticing his uneasiness Sara looked over at him. His Jaw was clenched tightly, and his hands were practically white as they strangled the steering wheel.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to drive for a while?" she offered unaware of his predicament.

Feeling her eyes on him he panicked "No, I'm Fine, please just go over the file, I need you to be aware of all the facts of this case before we get to Beatty. The last thing I need is for us to look unprofessional in front of these people."His abrupt tone shocked Sara and she quickly returned her gaze to the notes on her lap.

"Fine." The sting of hurt his words had invoked was as always, hidden with expert proficiency.

They had driven for almost an hour in complete silence, Sara hadn't uttered a word since his outburst; the tension between them was palpable. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she had long since finished reading the case file and was now staring intently out at the passing desert. Letting out a heavy sigh Grissom gave in to the inevitable.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier, I guess I'm a little tired myself. I know that's no excuse ..." He waited for her to say something... anything to help ease the awkwardness of his apology but when she didn't respond he glanced over at her.

"Look Sara, being mad at me is just going to make things...uncomfortable." It was just as he was about to call her name again that he noticed, she had fallen asleep.

Her forehead was resting gently against the passenger door window, her sun glasses had shifted downward and several errant strands of her hair had fallen over her face resting teasingly on her nose but he could still see that her eyes were closed. Her breathing was relaxed and even, her hands were resting limply on her lap. He smiled at her sleeping figure and was just about to reach out to pull back the loose strands of hair when she shifted her position rubbed her nose and tucked her hand under her head muttering something incoherently; after a moment she had settled again and returned to a deep slumber.

Grissom returned his focus to the road momentarily but the freedom the situation offered was too great a temptation. Reasoning that she was unaware of his gaze he succumbed to his desire and for fleeting moments at a time he watched her sleep. She looked so young; no frown lines, no worry etched across her face, her skin looked so soft, so touchable. He wondered what it would feel like to cradle her cheek in his hand. His gaze settled on her mouth, he let himself imagine what it would feel like to kiss her, to feel the delicious intrusion of her tongue as it swept into his mouth.

He shook his head and berated himself for his lack of control. He had to stop this; he had to stop fantasizing about something he could never have.

Sara stirred again as if sensing his inner turmoil. She looked uncomfortable; her long body was awkwardly twisted in the seat, her knees tucked up pushing her small firm ass out toward him.

"Sweet Jesus."

He desperately needed a distraction and as if on cue his cell phone sprang to life. The hand's free device in the SUV picked up the call and played loudly over the speakers. The shrill sound of the ringtone stirred Sara from her slumber.

Grissom quickly pressed the accept button. There was lots of static followed by a loud gruff male voice.

"Hello... Hello...Can you hear me?... Hello is that Dr Grissom? ...Damn Betsy I can't hear a God damn thing."

"Yes, Hello, this is Grissom. Can I help you?" he said looking over at a now fully awake Sara who was doing her best to stifle a yawn.

"Dr Grissom! This is Sheriff Foster calling from Beatty, I was wondering if you can give me an ETA, I have three Deputies watching this scene of yours which leaves me short handed; I know we are not as busy as the Las Vegas PD but we do still have a whole town to protect."

"Hello Sheriff, we are about thirty minutes from Nye County so we should be with you in about forty five minutes or so, once we are there we will release two of your officers back to their normal duties." Grissom said in his most authoritative tone. "Has the coroner arrived yet?"

"Not yet, like I said we're not Las Vegas, but our local Doc has taken a look and he assures me that whatever it is, it's definitely dead." He said, following with a burst of laughter.

Sara and Grissom looked at each other, rolling their eyes at his highly inappropriate and humourless joke.

"Never the less sheriff." Grissom said putting a stop to his cackle. "Make sure no one touches the body until the coroner has pronounced. If he or she gets there before we arrive, please have them call me."

"She?... oh, right if it's a woman." He said along with a renewed chuckle which instantly bothered Sara.

"Yes, thank you Sheriff." Grissom didn't wait for a reply before he ended the call, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Wow, he sounds like a real charmer." Sara said returning her gaze to the passing scenery. Although the conversation had been brief she had already drawn her own conclusions on the type of man Sheriff Foster was.

"Don't worry about him, in my experience men like our sheriff Foster here are annoying but relatively harmless." After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat and he continued. "I...ah... I tried to apologise earlier but you were sleeping."

"Oh?" Sara asked without turning to face him.

"Yes, I... I was wrong to insinuate that you were less than professional in any situation. I am sorry." Although the apology was short it was sincere. Sara couldn't help but grin smugly, before turning to face him. "Apology accepted."

Grissom smiled and returned his gaze to the road ahead.

"Oh, and just so you know if he calls me darlin or sweet cheeks even once I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"He, as in Sheriff Foster? Well I wouldn't expect you to tolerate any sort of chauvinistic comments that he may make...sweet cheeks." He said, barely able to conceal his mirth.

"I'm serious Grissom!" She said reaching across to punch his arm." Just one sexist remark and his ass is grass." Sara said, trying to contain the giggle that threatened her.

Grissom rubbed where Sara had struck him. "Rather him than me." He said making eye contact with her before they both gave in and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: "Dream a Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: They're not mine I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even thought you are a Tramo of the highest order! Also I dedicate this fic to Hodiestoe, who was brave enough to follow her dream.

* * *

The rest of the journey was a comfortable affair, they discussed Laurel Mathews and the circumstances surrounding her disappearance and although it wasn't said, both hoped the corpse awaiting their arrival wasn't that of the young girl.

The sun sat low in the Nevada sky by the time they reached their destination, Sara instinctively glanced from right to left taking in the small town as if sweeping a crime scene. "So... this is Beatty." She stated dryly.

"Well it's not Vegas but it's not that bad." He said mirroring her action as he continued to drive along what seemed to be the main street of the town. There were numerous stores, restaurants, and what looked like a small tourist centre.

Noticing the Police station he pulled in and parked in front of the small building. "Hopefully this won't take too long, you can wait here if you'd prefer?" Grissom said as he unclipped his seat belt.

"What! Are you kidding? And miss out on meeting what could be my future husband?"

Sara took immense delight in the look on Grissom's face and could barely contain the giggle that bubbled inside her.

"Well far be it from me to interfere with the course of true love." He said matching her grin. Although Grissom's retort was playful it didn't prevent the pang of jealousy that plagued him. He knew one day she would eventually meet someone who could offer her everything he couldn't, and she would leave, or worse still she would stay and he would be forced to watch as all of his dreams and fantasies were given to someone else.

Noticing his pensive look Sara nudged his arm. "Oh Come on Grissom; don't get all jealous on me."

Grissom cocked his eyebrow in surprise and watched as she walked on ahead of him pinching back a grin. As they entered the small building a bell that hung above the door chimed their arrival, Grissom looked at Sara who was stifling a giggle.

"Not a word."

"I didn't say anything." Sara said defensively.

"You didn't have to."

The reception area was small but functional, as there didn't seem to be anyone on duty. Grissom walked toward an open door way that was situated behind the reception desk, followed closely by Sara.

"Hello, Las Vegas Crime Lab."

Grissom's announcement was futile, as all they found was another vacant room. They were now in what seemed to be the main office of the Beatty Police department, there was a small waiting area and in the centre of the large space were four desks back to back with some filling drawers along one wall. In one corner there was a small area enclosed by a glass cubicle, and beside it were two closed doors. Their eyes met, both wordlessly asking the same question. Where was everybody? Grissom was about to suggest that they call Sheriff Foster from the car when they heard the flush of a toilet followed by the sound of a door being unlocked and heavy footsteps.

One of the closed doors facing them swung open and a tall, middle aged man entered. He was a little out of shape and had a mop of dark hair that was greying throughout. He was still adjusting his fly as he walked into the office; judging by the badge on his uniform Grissom guessed they had found Sheriff Foster. He obviously hadn't heard the CSI's arrival and was unaware that he was no longer alone.

"Jesus H Christ. You scared the shit out of me." He said as he clutched at his chest.

"Please accept our apologies, Sheriff Foster I presume?" Grissom asked without extending his hand. It didn't take a CSI to know he hadn't taken the time to wash his hands.

The officer nodded as he took in the two strangers before him, his eyes boorishly travelling the length of Sara's body before meeting her eyes; which were now offering him a scowling glare.

Grissom could feel the tension radiating from Sara and acted quickly "I'm Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle, we're from the Las Vegas Crime lab."

"Well, is that right...I'm very pleased to meet you." He said, leering at Sara; his smarmy grin being the last straw, Sara clenched her fists and was promptly about to put him in his place when Grissom intervened.

"Well, I wish I could say it's a pleasure Sheriff." Sara huffed loudly as Grissom spoke but he hastily continued. "But under the circumstances you will understand when I say I regret we have to meet at all."

"I agree." Sara's said, her comment dripping with disdain.

"Can you take us to the crime scene now...Please." Grissom said as he extended his arm indicating the door way.

"Sure thing, do you wanna ride with me or..." He offered, completely oblivious to Sara's disgust. Grissom was about to speak when Sara cut across him.

"We can follow you; after all we wouldn't want to keep you from all those dangerous criminals that are roaming the ... street here." Sara said, before turning and heading toward the exit.

Grissom watched, a little bewildered by the man who once again seemed clueless to her sarcasm and was transfixed by her ass as she left the room.

Grissom cleared his throat, finally getting the Sheriff's attention. Realising he had been caught red handed he offered Grissom weak smile.

"Hey, I'm only human and she's... well she's." He stopped trying to make his excuses as he met Grissom's eyes; his whole demeanour told the sheriff that he was more than a little annoyed.

"Look I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to cross a line or anything."

Grissom's jaw was tightly clenched as he fought to contain his irritation. "Let's just get to the crime scene, shall we?"

By the time Grissom made it back to the car Sara was already sitting in the driver's seat. He thought it prudent not to argue with her and walked to the passenger side and climbed into the SUV. Sara was staring straight ahead, her dark eyes fixed on Sheriff Foster as he sauntered over to his patrol car.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

"You know what pisses me off?" Sara said, launching into a rant.

"No, but I have a distinct feeling you're going to tell me."

"He doesn't even realize what a sexist, arrogant, chauvinistic, jerk he is." Sara was angry and frustrated with the situation and she wasn't in the mood to be shy about it.

"Well, I'm sure there are enough people out there who realise that enough for him." She knew Grissom was trying to pacify her and as usual his sensible approach in trying to humour her, added to the boyish grin he was wearing, worked its mystical charm and she was soon fighting a grin.

"Fine I'll relax... for now, but I'm warning you Grissom, if he so much as runs his eyes south of my neckline again I'll be showing him some of my weaponless defence moves."

"Absolutely...and perhaps a well timed reminder, that you know how to get rid of a dead body would be an extra incentive." He said, smiling as she shifted the car into gear and began following the tail lights of the man in question.

The drive to the ghost town didn't take long; it was pitch dark save a few flood lights that were centred on what looked like the shell of an old store or guest house of some kind. There were two patrol cars and another vehicle waiting by the road side.

As soon as Grissom stepped from the car he was confronted with Charles Mathews, the father of the missing girl.

"Are you Dr Grissom?"

"That's correct, and you are?"

"Mayor Mathews, how long will it take before you'll know for sure if it's my daughter?"Grissom could see the worry on the man's face. He didn't want to give any false hope nor did he want to upset the man further that he obviously was.

"It may take some time before we know anything Mayor."

"It's Charles... Charlie everyone calls me Charlie." The man said, more out of habit than familiarity.

"Okay, Charlie, the best thing you can do right now is go home, and let us do our job. I'll have Sheriff Foster contact you as soon as we have identified the remains." He said, before turning to the Deputy, "Can you escort the Mayor home please?"

The Deputy looked at Sheriff Foster before moving a muscle. "Dr Grissom is right Charlie, you go on home there's nothing more you can do here. I'll come by in the morning." With that the Deputy walked over to the obviously distraught man and led him to his car.

"The body is this way." Said the other patrol man, as he led them behind the dilapidated building. The stench of decomposing flesh hung heavily in the air as they reached a large oil tanker. There was a large hole in the base of the tanker where rust had eaten through the metal; surrounding the hole was a swarm of flies. Grissom's eyes lit up at the site before him. The body was already talking to him.

"Who found the body?" Sara asked, directing her question to the deputy rather than Sheriff Foster who was as usually watching Grissom, instead of ogling her.

"The caretaker of the ghost town, Bob Lewis. He was doing his rounds before he opened up the gift shop this morning and he noticed the smell."

"We're going need to talk to him, and anyone else that works here, we'll need to get their prints to exclude them from our investigation." Sara said, smiling at the young man who was looking rather ill.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked more out of concern for any evidence that was lying around rather than for his welfare.

"Yeah, It's just I ain't never seen a dead... well that kinda thing before."

"I think that's a good thing." Sara said, smiling sympathetically before heading up to the tanker to where Grissom was crouched down looking into the hole.

"What have we got?" Sara asked, kneeling down beside him.

"It looks like there's only a torso. The head and limbs are missing." Grissom said, as he stood up.

Sara watched as he surveyed the surrounding area, whoever did this probably dumped the rest of the body close by. Sara nodded her agreement and turned and turned to call the deputy but remembering his current state she changed her mind.

"You want me to go look for some more of your buddies?"

"No I need you here, the rest of the body if it's here, should present itself soon enough."

The sound of another car arriving caught both CSI's attention. They both turned in time to see a younger man step out of a large dark truck, they watched closely as he spoke to Sheriff Foster before he turned and walked toward them. He was quite tall and well built; his blond hair was long enough to move in the light breeze, Grissom silently placed his age in the mid thirties.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Adams; I'm the Assistant coroner for Nye County. I'm sorry it took so long we had a bus crash this morning, five fatalities." He said, flashing a perfect smile as he extended his hand, first to Sara and then Grissom.

As they both made their introductions Grissom noticed the flicker of something pass between Sara and the younger man, he didn't need to be a CSI to see the man was attractive and judging by the flush of colour on Sara's cheeks she obviously thought so too. Grissom was overcome with an uneasy feeling; this man was going to be trouble.

A/N For those of you asking for the boldness... blame my beta who wanted Jealous Grissom... But you should know I love it when the kiss and make up...A LOT!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: "Dream a Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even thought you are a Tramo of the highest order! Also I dedicate this fic to Hodiestoe, who was brave enough to follow her dream.

The two CSIs waited for Daniel to finish documenting what remained of the body, and anxiously waited for his assessment so they could get started. He stepped out from under the metal container and began packing away his camera.

"From what I can see there are no obvious signs of trauma, so I'm afraid without the rest of the body, it's going to take a while to find COD; if we find it at all." Daniel said as he packed away his kit. "There was no liver temp reading so TOD is going to be equally difficult."

"Well I guess that's why we're here." Sara said, offering a full grin at the younger man. As much as Grissom had sensed the attraction between them the flirtatious tone in her voice caught him off guard.

"Of course, the famous Dr Grissom" Daniel said turning his attention to Grissom for a moment before returning his admiring gaze to Sara. "Do you know how lucky you are? It must be remarkable to work alongside the best Entomological mind in the country?"

"I'm hardly the best ..." Grissom tried to protest but Sara cut across him.

"It's interesting, I'll say that." Sara said, briefly looking at Grissom, lightly bumping his arm with hers. As much as he tried not to, Grissom enjoyed the playful gesture and the comfortable familiarity of it; sharing something with Sara the younger man didn't, annoyingly reassured him.

He watched on as they continued on their conversation, a little upset that Sara seemingly couldn't see through Daniel's feeble attempts at flirtation; the way he leaned in to her space, his gaze torn between her eyes and mouth as she spoke. Grissom rolled his eyes when Sara released a husky giggle at a humourless wisecrack the younger man made; he was irritated by Sara's uncharacteristic girlish behaviour, cocking his eyebrow, he drew his mouth into a tight pout; he was losing his patience with the situation, and cleared his throat loudly.

"If you've quite finished, Dr Adams, I'd like to get started."

Sara noticed the hostility in Grissom's tone and glared at him, it was then only she saw the look in his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Actually Dr Grissom, if you don't mind, I'd need to steal your lovely CSI here for a moment?"

Sara returned her gaze to the young coroner and realized the reason for Grissom's attitude. He was jealous. Even the thought almost made her laugh out loud.

"Make it quick." He said abruptly. "When you're finished with your... conversation Sara, would you mind joining me? We do have a job to do." He marched off toward the tanker, placing his kit on the dirt, he opened the silver case and took out his gloves. Only then did he risk a glance back toward the couple.

He thought Daniel was shaking her hand to say goodbye, but when he didn't release his grip Grissom noticed that he was gently running his thumb over the top of her hand. Sara was blushing profusely and lowered her eyes to the dirt. As if sensing his gaze she glanced over to where he stood. Grissom averted his eyes quickly, although the bite of embarrassment at being caught staring still flushed his cheeks.

A few minutes later he heard the sound of a car door closing followed by an engine as it sprang to life. Moments later Sara joined him.

"Sorry about that, He um...wanted to...well he asked me..."

"It's none of my concern what he wanted unless it pertains to the case." He said coldly."We're here to do a job, so if you don't mind."

Sara bit her tongue as she reached down to open her kit. "Sheriff Foster is helping Dan... I mean Dr Adams; search the rest of the town." Sara said as she pulled out a pair of latex gloves. "He said he'd be back for Jane Doe here when he's done."

"Fine."

Deciding there was no point arguing with him when he was like that, Sara reached back into her kit for her note book and some specimen jars. Daniel had asked her out for coffee when they were finished with the scene, but she had politely turned him down. She had to admit he was attractive and quite charming and perhaps he would have stood a chance if her heart hadn't been given away a long time ago, ironically to the man who was currently doing his best to ignore her.

She shook her head trying to expel the sadness that over took her, and glanced over at Grissom who was crouched down taking photos of the body; she released a heavy sigh and smiled sadly. Sara had long since accepted that he would have to be the one to change their relationship from friendship to something more, and for Sara that meant coming to terms with the fact that it was his battle not hers; but that didn't mean she couldn't give him a push every now and then.

"Sara, I need you over here please." Relenting to her fate, she stood up and once again took her place by his side.

They had been working the scene for hours, Daniel and Sheriff Foster had returned earlier; their mission to find the rest of the body unsuccessful. Agreeing that they had collected all the evidence and photos of the body they needed, Daniel took the corpse and headed back to the coroner's office in Nye County, not before flashing a full smile in Sara's direction; which irked Grissom further.

Sheriff Foster offered to stay, but one look from Sara, and Grissom politely declined, telling him that they were nearly through, and they only needed one police officer to guard the scene. Grissom asked if he wouldn't mind printing off a list of the staff that worked in the ghost town to rule them out of their investigation. The lawman nodded his head and tipped his hat at Sara before leaving them alone.

They had collected numerous prints and fibres from the tanker's entrance and the surrounding area, Sara had also found a set of fresh footprints behind the metal container; confirming with the remaining deputy that neither he nor his colleagues had been up there, she made an impression of the prints for comparison. Along with all the entomological evidence, they had enough to keep the lab busy for the next couple of days. The sweltering heat of the morning sun had begun to take its toll on them both, Grissom stood up and reached into his field kit for a bottle of water he had put in there to shade from the searing sun.

He lifted the near empty bottle to his lips; taking a swig he forced the last of the now lukewarm liquid down. Unsatisfied he replaced the cap on the empty bottle and dropped it into his kit; he felt the sting of a hunger pang and glanced at his watch. Realizing they had been processing the scene for over ten hours he glanced over at an oblivious Sara, who was focused on labelling a stack of buzzing fly filled specimen jars.

"I think we have everything we're going to get here." Grissom said loudly."We should take what we have back to town."

Sara nodded her head in agreement and packed up the jars into a large container, which the deputy offered to carry. Grissom helped her pack up her kit and carried both cases to the SUV. Reaching the vehicle, he thanked the deputy for his help and released him from the scene. He finished storing the evidence safely and glanced over to where Sara was still standing, he watched as she tilted her head upward and leaned backward bracing her lower back with her hands, she was obviously feeling the heat too and he couldn't help but bask in the sight that her new position offered.

Her pert breasts were pushed up and outward as she stretched her aching back, her fingers rested gently on the top of her firm behind. Grissom licked his dry lips as she rolled her head to one side exposing the soft flesh of her long neck to the blistering heat; God how he wanted to taste her. His sleeping flesh stirred at the mere thought of her hot skin and how it would feel against his lips, could she quench his parched thirst?

Grissom finally managed to find his voice. "You ready to go?"

Sara turned and nodded her approval as she walked toward him. Grissom got into the car and watched her as she scanned the crime scene one last time before climbing in beside him. As much as he wanted to get back to Vegas, Grissom knew they had some loose ends to tie up. They still had to talk to the witness who found the body, as well as go over their findings with Sheriff Foster and regrettably they would also have to speak with Dr Adams again.

He couldn't help but dislike the younger man, it had nothing to do with his skill as a coroner or his personality, it was simply Daniel was everything he wasn't. He was everything Sara deserved, young, handsome, intelligent, (From what he could tell) and yet the thought of her being with him, kissing him, making love with him, made his heart ache. Grissom glanced over at his partner who had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I guess I'm just frustrated."

Grissom swallowed and was almost afraid to ask her why.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

He gripped the steering wheel tighter, terrified of what she was about to say.

"I mean if we don't find the rest of that body we may never know how she died, which means someone could get away with... with doing that to her." She said shaking her head before turning her attention to the passing scenery. Grissom thought for a moment before he spoke.

"I think... "

Here it comes, Sara thought as she prepared herself for the usual analytical Grissom like answer; telling her not to get ahead of the evidence or become emotional over something she couldn't control etc, etc.

"I think... We should eat."

She whipped her head around and met his eyes slightly stunned.

"What?" he said defensively, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm hungry."

Sara would have been angry with him if it weren't for the utterly adorable boyish grin he was wearing.

"Why don't we check into the hotel and get cleaned up and I'll buy you some breakfast, we can go over what we have before we meet with... how did you put it... your future husband." He watched her roll her eyes and enjoyed the flush of colour that lit up her freckle dusted cheeks, then suddenly it occurred to him she may have made plans with the Coroner.

"That is of course, if you're free." Try as he did to keep the question playful, his jealously crept in to his tone.

Sara tilted her head and looked over her glasses at him; he was, in true coward like fashion keeping his eyes on the road. She bit back the smile that threatened her.

"No, breakfast sounds great." She said, pretending not to notice as he visibly relaxed in his seat.

They found the hotel Grissom had booked, and parked near what looked like the reception. Grissom offered to check them in while Sara got their bags from the trunk. She surveyed the two storied building that was be home for the night; Sara hated staying in hotels, she had printed enough of them to know that just because it looked clean didn't always mean it was.

The Hotel was small by Vegas standards and everything was painted bright peach except for the two lines of Dark wooden doors neatly stacked above each other. The reception door swung open and Grissom appeared carrying two keys.

"You want to be on top or bottom?"

She could barely control the giggle that bubbled inside her. "Wow, you're a smooth talker."

It took Grissom a moment or two to realize how the posed question sounded and he gave her a scolding look before handing her a key.

"For that comment Ms Sidle, you can take the second floor; I don't think my knees could face the stairs right now."

Sara flashed him a full smile which broke into a husky giggle before picking up her duffel bag and kit.

"You're the boss."

Grissom tried to scowl at her but her smile was infectious and he couldn't help but grin as she headed toward the stairs.

"I'll see you back here in about an hour" He said calling after her. "The receptionist recommended a diner up the street, apparently they have good coffee." Grissom said, all of a sudden feeling a little unsure about their impending breakfast.

"Sure, it's a date." She said, as she disappeared up the steps out of sight.

"A date!!!!" Grissom's pulse rate began to climb. Is that what this was? He really hadn't thought about it in those terms when he invited her, now he was really starting to panic.

He was still standing staring at the stairwell, when Sara reappeared on the second floor above him. She watched him for a moment before calling out. "Hey Gris, what's your room number?"

Shaken from his inner turmoil he glanced up. "What? Oh...ah... Seven." He said glancing at the number on the key, feeling completely muddled.

"Oh, I'm in Seventeen; hey it looks like I get to be on top after all." She said as she slid her key into the door directly above his. He stood open mouthed as she walked in to her room without as much as a backward glance.

A/N: Sorry about the long gap between chapters both my beta and I are being messed around by RL. I have finished the next chapter and it's with my Beta now so it will be up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys make me smile when you do that.=)


	6. Chapter 6

Grissom had tried to hide the fact that he was nervous and a little uncomfortable about spending time alone with Sara away from the confines of the lab, then she uttered the word date,and his anxiety level jumped to dangerous levels. His fumbling attempt at small talk as they walked to the diner was pitiful, as was his attempt at humour, his joke regarding whether she would be changing her last name to Foster when she married the charming sheriff didn't go down too well. He felt like an idiot. I have a PHD; this shouldn't be this hard, he thought releasing a heavy sigh. He came to the conclusion that staying quiet was his best course of action.

Sara felt sorry for him, he was trying; albeit too hard, but at least he wanted to try. As the silence stretched out between them, she knew she needed to regain the easiness they had before they checked into the hotel.

"So, how are your bug buddies holding up?"

"They're fine, I made some preliminary notes but I'll need to get them back to the lab to do a proper timeline."

Grissom knew what she was trying to do and smiled at how well she knew him, he continued going over the evidence they collected and relaxed as he settled into familiar territory; they were still discussing different stages of the pupa casings when they arrived at the diner.

As it turned out the whole of Beatty apparently knew about the coffee too, it was a hive of activity by the time the two scientists arrived, it was small but not too cramped; there were a row of booths along the windows either side of the doorway and several small tables scattered around the remaining space. A young couple stood up to leave just as Grissom and Sara entered, they waited for them to collect their belongings before they settled into the empty booth.

A small red headed waitress wandered over toward them. She smiled pleasantly and offered them both a menu before beginning to clear the table.

"Hi there, you folks from out of town?" She asked, as she stacked the dirty dishes.

Grissom nodded and smiled,then returned his attention to the worn laminated food listing.

"You folks heading to Vegas?"

"Yeah," Sara said, smiling politely at the middle-aged women. "We're hoping to get back there tonight."

"Well, remember to set some gas money aside for the trip home, you wouldn't believe how many people I've met who lose everything but the shirt on their back in that town."

"We're not the gambling type." Grissom said honestly, his gaze meeting an amused Sara, although he hadn't meant to, it struck him that with this small statement, he had described them both perfectly. Neither of them liked to gamble, on any aspect of their lives; they were both extremely private, professional people who kept their emotions hidden from public view.

"Oh...Well I guess you're heading there to get hitched then... Congratulations. I'll be right back to take your order." She said, as she walked away with her tray of dirty dishes.

Sara's husky laugh stopped him from correcting the waitress's assumption; he was staring from the waitress to Sara and back again trying to formulate a response.

"Would you relax, it's probably better for us that she thinks we're just tourists." Sara said, returning her gaze to her menu.

"I suppose you're right, from my experience with these small towns, they communicate gossip faster than the media, but I wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea or for you to be offended in any way."

His shy boyish tone made Sara's heart skip a beat. Damn, he's cute when he's embarrassed, Sara thought as she noticed the flush of colour peeking out from under his well-trimmed beard.

"Well then I guess we should continue to keep the reason we're here quiet... although letting her think we're eloping could be dangerous." Sara said, barely containing an impish smile.

"Really, how so?" he asked, genuinely curious at her response.

"Well... it might upset my fiancé and he is the law around here you know." Sara said, trying to keep a straight face.

Grissom feigned irritation at her stab at humour but couldn't stop the grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth; seeing his reaction, Sara could contain her mirth no longer and released a husky giggle and soon they were both chuckling at the private joke. As their laughter died down, he met her eyes and for no particular reason other than he wanted her to know, he was going to tell her she was beautiful, that she made his heart feel lighter just with her smile and maybe even ask if he was too late.

"Sara... I"

But the words died on his lips when a familiar brash voice called out to him.

"Dr Grissom, there you are."

Sara turned to see Sheriff Foster and Daniel approaching their table. She had just enough time to look back at a disappointed Grissom before the two intruders joined them. Sheriff Foster settled himself into the small booth beside Grissom.

"Good morning Ms Sidle, you're looking particularly lovely this morning." Sara was about to say something when Daniel cut across her.

"I have to agree with the sheriff for once, you look amazing for someone that's been up all night."

Sara blushed and offered the young man an insincere smile. "Thank you."

Grissom was obviously uncomfortable with the large man wedged in beside him and looked like he was ready to kill Daniel who was staring doe eyed at Sara.

"What can we do for you gentlemen?" Grissom asked, his abrupt tone speaking volumes as to the state of his mood.

"I have collected those prints you asked me for and Bob will meet us at my office in about half an hour."

"Bob?" Sara asked.

"Bob Lewis, the witness who found the body." The sheriff answered, as he plucked Grissom's menu from his hand and licked his lips. "I really shouldn't, but I might just join you for breakfast. They have great coffee here."

"We've heard." Sara spat out. She had been enjoying her would be date, Grissom was relaxed and she felt sure he was about to say something before the two men interrupted them.

"That's not a bad idea." Daniel said, taking the free seat beside Sara who was losing patience with the situation. "That is if you have no objections?" he asked, directing his comments to Sara.

"Actually, we were..." Sara was about to politely refuse when Grissom spoke.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry anymore, why don't we go to your office, Sheriff and get started; we need to get back to Vegas tonight."

"Sure thing." Replied the sheriff, as he tried to pull himself free from his seat.

"Well do you both have to go? I mean, I could keep Sara company while she eats breakfast." Daniel said, meeting Grissom's gaze for the first time since they arrived.

Grissom stared at the young man. A small grin played on Sara's lips, as she watched the exchange between the two men. If looks could kill, Daniel would be filling a body bag right about now. She didn't want to have breakfast with him; the man she wanted to be with was currently trying to free himself from the booth.

"Its fine, I'm not really that hungry either." Sara said, as she tried to stand up.

Grissom looked from Sara to Daniel and his heart sank, who was he to stop her from having a love life, it was time he realized that she had moved on, that she deserved to be happy even if that didn't include him and as much as he hated to, he agreed with Daniels request and muttered that he'd see her back at the motel later before he walked out avoiding her eye line; afraid to see the happiness that would be there.

Sara was gutted, she barely heard Daniel talking to her as he settled into Grissom's now vacant seat. She watched as Grissom and the sheriff walked by the window and crossed the street towards the police department; how could he do that?

She knew he had feelings for her, she could see it in his eyes so many times; just moments ago something in the way he looked at her told her he wanted more and yet in a split second he closed himself off again. She swallowed the sadness that was stuck in her throat and willed the tears that threatened her, away.

"So what do beautiful, Crime scene investigators eat for breakfast." Daniel asked, initially oblivious to the current state of his breakfast companion, it was only when he met her eyes did he see sadness that lingered there.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm... I'm just tired." Sara said, staring out the window feeling drained and suddenly very lonely.

Daniel watched her for a moment and then glanced in the direction she was looking.

"Does he know?" He asked. Sara locked eyes with him, her confusion obvious.

"Excuse me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Does he know you're in love with him?" Sara was about to object to his accusation but Daniel continued. "Look I'm no genius but I can see when I don't stand a chance."

Sara wanted to protest, to tell him he was wrong but the words wouldn't come and instead she smiled sadly and said nothing.

Two hours later Grissom walked from the Beatty PD, the hot sun felt foreign against his skin and it was entirely too bright for his tired eyes; reaching for his sunglasses he slipped them into place quickly.

As much as he didn't want to, his eyes drifted over toward the Diner and more specifically, the booth where he had left Sara and her young suitor; it was empty. He felt relieved at first but that was soon replaced with fear filled thoughts of where the couple were now.

Visions of Sara and Daniel, alone in her motel room, thoughts of him kissing her, touching her, moaning into the soft supple skin of her neck as he slid into her, assaulted his tired mind. Grissom cursed the image and then cursed himself for allowing his feelings to cloud his judgement.

When he arrived back at the motel he glanced up toward her room. The curtains were drawn; he tried to remember if she had closed them before they had left earlier. He knew he had to call her and he dreaded it, what if Daniel answered the phone, saying that Sara was in the shower or worse asleep.

"Damn it," Grissom said loudly, as he wrestled with his door lock.

"You know, if you shout at it some more it might open."

Her husky tone drew a smile instantly; he took a step backward and looked up to where Sara was standing.

"Hey, I thought you were having breakfast with what's his name?"

"You could say I lost my appetite." She said sadly "Are we heading back to Vegas now or do you want to rest first?"

"Actually I was about to call you about that. Unfortunately, I had a call from the undersheriff. It seems Mayor Mathews called him this morning and explained that we hadn't found the rest of the body and that we were reluctant to search for it." Grissom said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I guess that means were staying put." Sara said, sighing.

"He's sending some cadets to help with a more in depth search of the area before we can head back, which means that yes, we are stuck here." He looked at his watch and continued. "They should arrive later this afternoon."

"What about the evidence we've already collect, some of it is time sensitive?" Sara said, more than a little perturbed.

"Unusually he's thought of that and is sending someone from days to collect what we have so far." He watched as she let out a heavy sigh, the same resigning to their faith sigh he had made after his call with the undersheriff.

"Great, so...Um.... Do you wanna go to bed?" Grissom's mouth dropped open. Noticing the look on his face she realized her faux pas and blushed profusely while she tried to explain.

"I didn't mean that... I mean... I meant it, but not for us to go to bed.... I mean... Yes we should go to bed because we're both... just not in the same bed, will you please tell me to shut up."

"Why? You're beautiful when you're over talking." What the hell did I just say! He thought, as panic gripped him.

Sara was still mortified when she heard the word "You're" and "Beautiful" coming from Grissom's mouth and she froze. Both scientists locked eyes; it was his turn to flush with colour. "We should get some rest." He said, suddenly becoming very interested in his shoes while trying to regain his composure. He coughed loudly and fumbled on.

"The cadets should have arrived and be ready to start the search around five... so I guess we should meet at the car about four thirty or so... if that's okay?" He said, walking under the balcony so his face was hidden.

Sara stood stunned for a moment before she gathered her thoughts enough to realise he had bolted. Oh, no, you, don't, Gilbert Grissom she thought.  
"Hey Gris?"

He heard her call out to him and reluctantly stepped out from his hiding place.

"Yes."

"Seeing as we both missed breakfast why don't we have some dinner first, you know before we start the search." There, she'd done it, bouncing the ball back into his court was risky but she wanted to see if what she saw in his eyes that morning in the diner was real.

She watched as he mulled her invitation over. "I don't think going back to the diner is a good idea." Sara couldn't hide her disappointment, the same old Grissom one step forward two steps back. She nodded and was about to go back into her room when he spoke up.

"Why don't we order in and avoid a repeat of this morning; I've had enough of Sheriff  
Foster's company for today. If that's okay with you?" he asked, sheepishly.

Although he didn't mention Daniel directly, Sara guessed he was also partly responsible for Grissom's suggestion to eat in. She was a little taken a back but recovered enough to accept his offer, sending him her fullest smile as thanks.

"Why don't you call me when you're awake and we can go from there?" Grissom said, returning her smile; enjoying the warmth radiating from her.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: "Dream A Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even thought you are a Tramo of the highest order! Also I dedicate this fic to Hodiestoe, who was brave enough to follow her dream.

Grissom closed the door of his motel room and smiled to himself, he had just done something totally irrational and completely out of character not to mention breaking every rule he had made regarding his relationship with Sara, but damn it felt good.

Earlier that morning he had been so worried about the word date and all the implications that came with it, that he hadn't allowed himself to just enjoy her company. It wasn't until they were interrupted and the threat of losing her became all too real that he realised what a wasted opportunity it was.

This time he wouldn't allow outside influences to distract him. He was still so unsure about where he wanted this thing between them to go and fear plagued his every thought regarding taking the next step with her; but he had finally gotten to a place when the thought of losing her outweighed the consequences of trying.

Despite the rush of adrenalin flowing through him, he could no longer fight the fatigue that wracked his body. He sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes; he lay back closing his eyes and tried to relax. As he lay there, he could hear Sara moving around in the room above his; he smiled as a rush of giddiness bubbled inside him.

Eventually Grissom stood up and began to undress, his exhaustion making the simple task a laborious one; he removed his shirt and threw it over a nearby chair, then reaching into his bag he pulled out some pyjama pants and a clean tee shirt. Once he was dressed in the sleepwear he settled into bed; rolling onto his side he tucked his hand under his pillow and lay there quietly waiting for sleep to claim him.

He was just beginning to doze when he heard a faint knock; he lay still unsure if he had imagined it or not but after a moment there was another louder rap on his door. Grunting his displeasure, he threw back the comforter and pulled his tired body out of bed. He slowly made his way to the door, rubbing his jaded eyes before peering through the peep hole; he wasn't expecting to see Sara standing there. He checked his watch before pulling open the heavy door.

"Hi. Is everything okay?"

"No... Not really." She said as she breezed by him, her mood unreadable.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" He asked slightly worried. It was only then he noticed she was wearing a pair of crime lab issue overalls.

"I can't sleep. You know me, I hate motel rooms." She was nervously wrapping her arms around her torso, her voice trembling slightly. Grissom studied her for a moment.

"Are you sure that's all? Look why don't I call the front desk and get you a different room..."

"No." She said firmly, cutting him off. "You know what? This is ridiculous. I'm done pretending." Sara said sounding a little desperate. "I don't want to have to hide how I feel anymore. The truth is..." she paused for a moment and gathered her courage. "The truth is I ... I want you."

Grissom was stunned to silence, he watched as her fingers began to toy with the top button on the dark jumpsuit. Panic washed over him.

"Sara I... ah... maybe you should go back to your..." his heart was thumping in his chest, as he tried to clear his muddled head, he felt paralysed as she popped the top button of the dark jumpsuit.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you." She said as she continued to undo her buttons one at a time. Grissom's mouth went dry as the front of her jumpsuit fell open. He could see she was topless beneath the heavy suit.

"Do you know how many nights I've dreamt of what it would feel like to kiss you, to touch you, to feel you inside me?" Sara said, her voice was uncontrollably trembling as she spoke.

"Sara please... don't."

"Don't what Grissom? Don't do what we've both fantasized about for years? Don't give you what I know you want." She said as she slipped the shoulders of the overalls down revealing her bare breasts.

"Jesus, Sara please, we can't." Grissom pleaded as he walked toward her reaching for the sides of her jumpsuit. Please stop this." He begged as he tried to pull her overalls back into place.

"No." Sara said as she grabbed his hand and placed it against the soft flesh of her right breast. "Tell me you haven't dreamt about this." She dared him as she pressed his hand firmly against her body, and leaned in to him; admit you want this as much as I do."

She was almost purring against his ear, her hot breath sent shivers throughout his body coiling tightly in his belly; his waking flesh pulsed with her every word. He wasn't sure how it happened but she had managed to move them towards the bed and without warning she shoved hard against his broad chest; he lost his footing and fell backwards and bounced onto the soft mattress.

Sara didn't waste time and straddled him effectively pinning him down; her sex resting flush atop his hardening body. She began to roll her hips and grind against his erection, the moist heat of her centre penetrating the soft material of his sweat pants.

She sat upright and offered him a sultry smile as she ran her hands over own body, cupping her breasts before pinching her puckered nipples between her fingers. He watched transfixed as she licked her lips and then slowly slid her hand downward into the crotch of her jumpsuit, he nearly lost it when she began to moan softly as she teased her own flesh.

"Do you know what I think about when I touch myself?" Sara asked as he felt her increase the pace of her fingers.

He could barely speak and could only shake his head mesmerized by her mouth and the feather like touches of her fingers as they grazed against his thick hard shaft while they teased her body to release.

"I pretend it's you." She announced "I imagine it's your hands touching me; your mouth lapping against my body." Sara's release was building and he could feel the air crackle around them, she was practically panting as she spoke, her eyes were glazed over with pleasure and lust.

Losing control, his hands found her hips and pulled her roughly against his throbbing length, he wanted to feel what she was feeling; to be deep inside her tight pussy, to revel in her moist heat as it swallowed his engorged flesh. She reached for his hand and brought it to her core.

"Touch me Gil." She said almost breathless. "Please..."

Grissom was lost as he replaced her fingers with his own thick digits penetrating her hot core.

"Yesssss" she cried out as his finger curled inside her grazing her G spot.

He was overwhelmed with pleasure as her juices coated his hand. She was tighter than he ever imagined and she keened loudly as he pushed another finger between her plump folds while his thumb flicked lightly over the pearly flesh of her clit. He watched as her face flushed with colour, her mouth dropped open releasing a guttural moan of sheer ecstasy as he skilfully worked her softest flesh. Sara began to roll her hips and grind against his hand, moaning his name, pleading for him not to stop.

He reached for her hand as he continued tease her body, and drew it to his own; Sara needed no further instruction and ran her hand along his impressive length, before slipping her long fingers beneath the elastic of his sweat pants; his whole body reacted as she cupped his balls before taking his impressive length in her grip and began to stroke him with expert proficiency.

He could feel his release building and knew it wouldn't be long. He begged for her mouth, he craved her taste, he wanted it all, the feel her lips on his, to know how it felt to slide deep inside her, to bask in the vision her naked body as she writhed beneath his.

His orgasm knotted in his gut and he pleaded for her to stroke him harder, faster; she complied moaning his name, begging him to lose control as her own release threatened her.

"I want you to come; I want to watch as you lose control. I'm going to fuck you Gil, do you hear me? I'm going to tie you down and fuck you."

Her aberrant choice of words were like a second hand around his throbbing body, he called out her name as his release washed over him, his body tensed and his eyes shot open just in time to feel his white hot seed coat the inside of his sweat pants. Grissom lay there breathless as he scanned the empty motel room.

His dream had been one of the most vivid he had encountered to date and it left him panting and trembling for her. He sat up in the bed and rested his back against the headboard, waiting for his heart rate to settle down. Grissom glanced at his watch, it was almost three thirty, and he wondered if she was awake.

He was arguing with himself whether or not he should call her when his cell phone sprang to life. He checked the ID and moaned before answering.

"Grissom!"

"Dr Grissom, I hope I didn't wake you." Sheriff Foster's voice was an unwelcome distraction.

"No sheriff you didn't. What can I do for you?" Grissom was barely tolerating the lawman and was struggling to maintain civility.

"The rest of your buddies have arrived from Vegas and Mayor Mathews wants to get started right away."

Grissom's heart sank. "Fine, tell everyone to assemble at your office at four and we can assign designated areas for the search." Grissom said before hanging up. He stared at the small device in his hand and sighed before dialling a familiar number.

"Sidle" Her sleepy voice raised a brief smile before the reality of the reason he was calling wiped it away.

"Hey, it's... it's me...Um... Grissom." He said quietly.

"Hey, did I sleep in?" Sara asked as she struggled to sit up.

"No... No you didn't, it's still early." He said, stalling the inevitable.

"Oh, you miss me that much huh?" He could practically hear the smile she was wearing.

"No... I mean...not that I don't... It's not that... Well it has something to do with that, but... Um." Grissom felt muddled and frustrated, he didn't want to hurt her and yet he was sure she would assume his cancellation was due usual bout of panic and fear rather than Sheriff Fosters doing.

"Wow, I'm glad you cleared that up." She said followed by a husky giggle. He smiled at her gibe and basked in the sound of her laughter for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, but something has come up, I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our plans for this evening." Grissom spoke calmly and quietly and when he was finished he closed his eyes expecting the worst, his heart thumped so loudly in his chest he was sure she could hear it.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he repeated a little take aback.

"Yeah, okay." Sara said again.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Grissom, really!" What? Were you expecting me to be pissed off or something?" She asked the playful lilt in her tone teasing him a little.

"No... Well yes actually, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to disappoint you... again." She could hear the sincerity in his tone and felt sorry for him.

"Look Gris, I wouldn't expect you to stop doing your job just because we had a... I mean well because we made plans, it happens... and besides you said postpone not cancel which means you plan on having dinner with me at some point in the near future so, it's cool."

"Cool?" he said, feeling relieved.

"Yeah Gris, cool." She said, laughing a little at his uncharacteristic use of the word. "Now, what's up?"

Grissom relaxed completely and explained the situation, agreeing to meet her twenty minutes later at the car. He hung up and let out a long cleansing breath, chuckling when he heard a loud thump on the floor above, followed by the sound of her moving quickly around her room. That was his Sara, the woman who got excited over being part of a search party, or helping him process a rotting corpse rather than be wined and dined in some fancy restaurant; he had to admit he didn't give her maturity enough credit sometimes.

Grissom felt happier and more content than he had in years, they could really do this, he could really have it all. He jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom feeling lighter than he had in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: "Dream A Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 8

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even though you are a Tramo of the highest order! Also I dedicate this fic to Hodiestoe, who was brave enough to follow her dream.

The walk to the Beatty PD had been a pleasant and relaxed affair; initially there was a moment of awkwardness but it passed quickly as a new sense of ease passed between them. All too soon they reached the sheriff's office, where over thirty cadets were waiting.

Once they had divided the large group into teams of five they headed out toward the ghost town. Grissom decided to use the remains of the old train station as a make shift base camp; it was just outside the small town and offered some cover from the desert wind that had gathered strength and was whistling eerily through the old ruins.

Sara was given charge of three cadets and was also joined by the young deputy that she had met the day before. Grissom allotted them a search area, and armed with their radios and torches they set off. He watched until she had completely disappeared into the darkness.

As they walked to their designated area, Sara chatted briefly with the young cadets instructing them as to what they should be looking for. The young deputy had been quiet since they left the train station and Sara wondered if he was a little embarrassed about their first meeting. He had been ill at the crime scene the day before and truth be told he didn't look any better today. She tried striking up a conversation with him, in the hopes that it would help the young man relax.

"Hey, I guess I don't need to tell you what to expect out here?" Sara asked, letting the others walk on ahead of them.

"No Ma'am." He said, giving the dirt ahead of them all of his attention.

"So... Um, Sheriff Foster said you guys patrol this town every night, I guess you'd know if anything was disturbed recently?" Sara asked.

"I guess so." He said again not meeting her eyes.

"Look, I don't know you but... It's okay, you know... to be upset about..." She said, struggling to find the right words.

"Actually, I am feelin kinda stupid, about how I reacted yesterday." He said glancing up at her, Sara could see the deep flush that ravaged his cheeks and understood his embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry about it; you wouldn't be human if something like that didn't bother you, we've all been there." She said smiling.

"Thanks Miss Sidle"

"Don't worry about it, and please its Sara okay?"

"Thanks Sara... I'm Sam...Sam Stone." They shook hands and continued on their way.

As the hours passed, one by one the teams reported back to Grissom at base camp before being given another site to search. Unknowingly he watched for Sara's return; her group had been given one of the furthest areas to search and although he knew they would be one of the last groups to check in, he couldn't help that every so often his eyes drifted in the direction they had left.

Sara was nothing if not thorough and under her instruction the small group scrutinized every corner, every alcove of the ruins for evidence of a body, or signs of disturbance. As Sara searched through the last of the dilapidated buildings she noticed what looked like a small wall outside, toward the back of the building. She started toward the small pile of blocks when Deputy Stone call to her.

"Hey, Miss Sidle."

"I told you it's Sara" she said, smiling as she turned to face him.

"Sorry... Sara." he said, a little embarrassed. "We're finished here; do you want to head back now?" He asked hovering in the doorway.

"Sure." she said as she ran her torch over what was left of the room. As he turned to leave Sara called him back.

"Hey Sam; what's that?" she asked shining her torch through the rotten window frame toward the small pile of rubble.

"Oh, that. It's nothing; just what's left of an old boundary wall." He said dismissively as he headed back outside.

Sara followed him out and was met by the other members of her search party. "Okay guys, thanks for your help you can report back to Grissom at the train station." She said before she turned to go back into the building.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam asked, sounding a little apprehensive.

"I'll be right behind you." Sara said, trying to reassure the young police officer.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" He asked as the others began their trek back to the train station.

"Thanks, but I'm good, really, I do this for a living remember?" She said, waving him off before she disappeared back into the old structure. Something about the small pile of rocks bothered Sara, and she wanted to take a closer look.

As she neared that pile of old stones she realised that it wasn't a wall, but some sort of circular structure, although half of it was caved in, the original shape was still visible. As Sara shone her torch over the pile of broken blocks something reflected it's light, beneath the rubble lay a metal grate that was covering a large hole, she crouched down to take a closer look, it must have been an old well, Sara thought as she began to remove some of the surface stones.

A short time later the other members of Sara's search party arrived back to the base camp, Grissom was bent over a map of the area with Sheriff Foster when he saw them approach without Sara; curiosity got the better of him, he called out to one of the young cadets.

"Hey, you guys took your time."

"Yeah, Miss Sidle is very... thorough."

Grissom smiled at the young cadet's comment. "Yes, she is. Speaking of Miss Sidle, where is she?"

"Ah... I don't know she was right behind us." The young man said glancing over his shoulder.

Grissom reached for his radio and tried to contact her with no success, he tried her cell phone but he knew there was little or no signal this far into the dessert. A cold chill ran down Grissom's spine. Something felt off. He alerted the Sheriff of his concerns and was joined by two deputies as he headed out to where her team had been searching.

Sara had managed to clear away most of the larger stones that were covering the rusty old grate and noticed the brick work that remained standing was badly scraped, it was clear that the metal covering had been moved recently; it was then Sara noticed the smell coming from the darkness below. She tried to shine her torch down into the hole but the tight bars of the grate were too narrow. Although she didn't need to see, what her sense of smell had already confirmed, there was decomposing flesh hidden below.

She began to pull at the metal covering hoping to make a gap wide enough for her torch to fit through; with surprisingly little effort the grate lifted free, lightly scraping against the old stones as she opened it fully. She shone her torch into the darkness below, waving the light back and forth trying to catch a glimpse of what she was sure were the missing limbs of their Jane Doe when she heard a noise behind her, she had barely turned to see where the noise had come from when she was pushed hard from behind and fell head first into the hole.

A loud splash echoed up from the darkness as Sara plunged head first into the icy debts below, freezing water pierced her flesh like a thousand needles as she struggled to stay afloat. She gasped for air and tried to latch onto the smooth stone of the wall that encased her, it was only then she felt something brush against her back, she turn her head and came face to face with the bloated head of Laurel Mathews.

As Grissom and the two deputies reached the search site he began calling her name loudly, listening intermittently for any sound that would tell him she was okay, there was no reply. He began frantically searching through the old ruins, calling out to her, by the time he reached the last building his heart was beating louder and faster than he had ever experienced. He called out to the two deputies who were still searching the other ruins, when they surfaced with nothing, panic washed over him; he began screaming her name at the top of his voice.

Sara was in deep shock and totally horrified by the sight before her as the young missing girl's limbs bobbed around her in the arctic water, she could feel bile rising from her stomach and sting the back of her throat. She tried desperately to quell the urge to vomit and faced the wall closing her eyes, trying to shut out the horrific scene before her, it was then she heard someone calling her name.

The cold water was taking its toll; she could barely catch her breath and as much as she tried to call out no sound would come, so she weakly began to splash around hoping the noise of the water echoing upward would draw their attention.

Grissom was almost hoarse but continued to call to her; as the helplessness of his situation began to suffocate him, he was desperate for any sign she was okay and then her heard it; the faint sound of water being thrashed about. One of the two deputies heard it too and began to run in the direction of the small pile of stones.

"It's the old well, someone's down there" He yelled to his colleague as he raced towards Sara's prison.

"I'll call the Sheriff and get some help." The other young officer said reaching for his radio.

Grissom raced after the younger man and fell to his knees beside him calling down into the blackness below.

"Sara! Are you down there, Sara?"

Sara was so exhausted, that she was barely keeping herself afloat, then she heard his voice, he was there; she was going to be alright. A rush of adrenaline flowed through her and she found the strength to call out to him.

"I'm here, Gil please." She said weakly as tears began to stream down her face.

A team of deputies, and cadets watched on as Sara was pulled from the old well, she was shivering uncontrollably and fell into Grissom's arms.

"Laurel... She's down there... They put her down there." Sara said, as tears consumed her. Eventually after she had calmed down, Grissom wrapped her in a dry blanket and slowly walked her to their car after instructing the cadets and their supervisor to seal off the crime scene and wait for the coroner. Then, accompanied by Sheriff Foster and despite her protests Grissom took her to the local Doctor's office insisting that she get fully checked.

After she had been given something for shock, the doctor told Grissom that she should be watched for the next few hours. Realisingthat she would be far more comfortable in the Motel, Grissom offered to take her back to her room and promised to keep an eye on her. Before they left, Sara showered and changed into a pair of Lab issue overalls that Grissom had brought her from his car, he then placed her wet clothes into a large clear plastic bag before handing then to the sheriff.

"Make sure these go with anything else they collect from the scene."

"You're not processing it yourself?" The surprised Sheriff asked.

"There are over thirty cadets, not to mention their very capable supervisor there, I'm needed here." he said watching Sara intently, she hadn't said anything throughout her check up and that worried him.

"Sure thing Dr Grissom, Well I'd better be on my way back, looks like I have some bad news to deliver to Charlie." He said as he tipped his hat in Sara's direction. "Feel better Miss Sidle, we can talk in the morning" He said before he left. Both the sheriff and Grissom thought it best not to mention to Sara that Sam hadn't made it back to the base camp either and as the hours passed fears were growing for his safety, although Grissom wasn't overly convinced, perhaps it was in his nature to distrust the missing deputy but someone pushed Sara down that well and according to the other members of their search party Sam was last seen following Sara back into the old building.

The door to Grissom's motel room swung open, he stood back to let her enter placing his hand on the small of her back as she passed him, he closed the door and reached for the light switch.

"Don't" Sara said quietly.

"Let me turn on the light, honey I need to see that your okay." He said sounding desperate.

"Please no lights, I just need... I need..." Sara couldn't finish her sentence as grief washed over her. He watched her for a moment a little unsure what to do; and suddenly felt very out of his depth. He watched on a little stunned as she fell apart before him, her hands covered her eyes, as her body curled forward, small swallowed sobs filled the empty silence of the room.

Recovering from the initial shock of the sight before him, Grissom walked to her and wrapped his arms around her lithe frame, he felt her relax into his embrace as she cried. After a while her sobs died down, he leaned back enough to meet her eyes.

"Feel better?"

"A little... Thanks" Sara said unconvincingly

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked as he brushed her now wildly curling hair off her face.

"No, I'm... I'm really tired." She said as tears welled in her dark brown orbs once more. He felt her shiver in his arms and placed his hand under her chin drawing it upward.

"Do you trust me?" he asked his heart breaking at the sight of her looking so utterly lost and broken.

"Yes." Her reply was barely above a whisper.

Grissom broke his embrace and met her eyes as he reached for the top button of her jumpsuit and slipped it free. Images of his dream flashed through his mind but they were quickly dispelled from his thoughts as he moved his attention to the next button. Their eyes remained locked in an almost erotic, comforting gaze as he reached the last button.

"Turn around Sara."

She complied as if helpless to deny him anything, and very slowly Grissom reached around and pulled the jumpsuit off her shoulders and downward along her arms until the top was gathered at her waist. He then reached for the clasp on her Bra. Sara drew in a breath and held it as the soft material of her bra sagged forward. Sara couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips as his fingers grazed her shoulders as he pushed the straps of her brazier down along the same path as the sleeves of her jumpsuit.

Sara allowed the scrap of damp material fall to the floor before her, the cool air of the room turning her skin to goose flesh as her nipples hardened almost painfully. Grissom was trembling as he reached for the t shirt he had worn to bed earlier that day.

"Raise your arms honey." He whispered.

Sara complied and fought a fresh set of tears that threatened her, she had never felt so cared for, so loved, Grissom slipped the large warm shirt over her head and pulled the heavy fabric down its hem stopping just below her buttocks, it felt as though he had wrapped her up inside him. He turned her to him once more, meeting her eyes before lowering himself onto his knees, as gently as he could he tugged the jumpsuit downward along her long legs and encouraged her step free of them.

As he returned to a standing position, his eyes uncontrollably swept over the length of her legs, Sara fought the grin that bubbled inside her when she heard an audible gulp escape his lips. Embarrassment had flushed his cheeks by the time he was brave enough to meet her eye again, the impish smile he now wore belied his real emotions as he nervously twisted the navy material in his hands before dropping the jumpsuit on a nearby chair.

He reached out and offered her his hand, Sara accepted without hesitation entwining her fingers with his. Slowly Grissom lead her to one side of the double bed and without releasing her hand he pulled the comforter back taking the top sheet with it. He gently pulled her toward him and eased her down into the clean bed, without taking his eyes from hers he grabbed the covers and tucked them in around her shivering body.

Without the need for invitation he sat on the side of the bed and stroked her hair whispering words of comfort and warmth until her eyes began to droop and finally close. When he thought she was finally asleep he stood up and stretched his weary body before heading toward the bathroom and a long hot shower.

"Don't leave?" she asked, her timid voice startling him.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping?" He whispered as he returned to her side.

"Please don't leave." She said again her voice wavering slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere honey, I'm staying right here. Try to get some rest okay?" He said as his hand stroked her messy curls.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Is that what you want?" he asked as his emotions ran riot.

"Please."

Without another word Grissom walked to the other side of the bed and kicked off his shoes, he removed his cell phone and wallet from his pants and placed them on the nightstand, he then paused for a moment conflicted, would it be inappropriate for him to undress, coming to a decision he removed his shirt and he slid into the bed beside her wearing his undershirt and pants. Turning onto his side to face her he lay there in silence unsure what he should do next.

After a few minutes he felt her side of the bed shift and then suddenly without warning her body was flush against his; without a word she reached for his hand, wrapping his arm around her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Grissom instinctively tensed but when he felt the tremble that still wracked her body he curled protectively around her, locking her in his embrace. He felt her body relax as the heat of his body mingled with hers; it wasn't long before the she drifted off into a restful sleep.

He knew he could have slipped out of the bed without waking her, it was the prudent thing to do but in truth he had never felt so content, she looked so beautiful as she slept, so tempting, so very young. He waited for it, the usual piercing wave of panic that consumed him whenever he imagined how it would feel to just allow himself to have her. But this time it didn't come, he didn't want to push her away, the need to hold her, to protect her, was much stronger than any fear he had. Sara stirred n her sleep and without thought he hugged her closer, willing whatever had disturbed her away, he closed his eyes and listened as her breathing evened out again and it wasn't long before he followed her into restful slumber.

A/N Sorry for the long delay in chapters but yet again RL decided to rain on my parade! Only one or two more chapters to go depending on how much you are enjoying my ramblings. Thanks for all the lovely thoughts and words you really inspiring!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: "Dream A Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 9

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even though you are a Tramo of the highest order! Also I dedicate this fic to Hodiestoe, who was brave enough to follow her dream.

Grissom slowly stirred from the deepest sleep, he felt hot, sticky and uncomfortable. The need to stretch his sleepy limbs and straighten himself out was overwhelming, but when he tried to move, his body came into contact with the equally hot, soft flesh of his bed fellow.

His eyes shot open in surprise and came to rest on Sara's sleeping form, glimpses of the previous night echoed through his mind, the old well, how Sara had fallen apart in his arms, the overwhelming need to comfort her and the trust she bestowed upon him as he undressed her.

He lay still for a moment, quietly watching her sleep. She hadn't moved throughout the night and was still wrapped in the comforter nestled closely against his chest. Only the top of her head was clearly visible, her hair was a wild mess of curls that were damp and sticking to her forehead. He pulled back slightly, hoping to allow some air to circulate around her; she looked so content and comfortable that for a moment he wished that they could stay there forever.

He was trying to figure out a way to slip out of the bed without waking her when she began to stir, although still asleep she obviously had felt the heat and began to push the comforter from her sweltering body. Grissom froze as her long legs kicked the quilt off them both. After she had sufficiently freed her body from the stifling heat she rolled onto her back, Grissom was afraid to move, to breath.

Sara's movements had caused the t shirt he had dressed her in the night before to ride up her body and gather just above her waist, leaving her midriff and everything below it bare, save a pair of white panties. Allowing his eyes the salacious pleasure of drifting over her bare flesh, Grissom was mesmerized by the contrast of her skin against the soft material of her underwear and couldn't help but notice the darkness beneath the white cotton, his body reacted with force as he imagined slipping his fingers beneath the frill of her panties to touch the soft dark fur that lay hidden there.

Almost immediately he corrected himself and internally chastised his body for its primal response. Unable to restrain his arousal, he reached down and tried to free the comforter from her legs but his movements upset the sleeping women and she shifted around a little, finally coming to rest on her side.

Grissom managed to free the covers from her long legs and pulled them upward, his first concern was to hide his body's reaction to the sight before him, a gentlemen would have then covered her modesty, but by now she was facing the other way, with her firm ass pushed out toward him; teasing him to touch it.

Her prim underwear had gathered between the cheeks of her ass and delightfully showed just how firm she was, the creased material of her panties directing him to the pure ecstasy of what lay between her supple thighs. He couldn't control the onslaught of desire that overtook him as he imagined what it would feel like to trace his fingers along the back of her thigh up over the soft globe of her behind and then downward into her moist heat.

His fingers tingled with the need to touch her, to feel the softness of her skin, to taste the sweet saltiness of her body. His arousal was throbbing; aching for release as his fantasies involuntarily sprang to life. He closed his eyes willing his body to relax, trying to regain some composure before she woke up. Rolling onto his back he slipped his hand beneath the heavy quilt, not wanting to encourage his body any further, he took his rigid length in hand and squeezed the tip trying to quell the ache that pulsed through him.

He began mentally replaying his latest tedious conversation with David Hodges, his usual deterrent when he had gotten too close to her, but the need for release was too strong; the difference between the fantasy and reality was too great and he had no choice but to succumb to his primal need and prudently decided a trip to the bathroom was the best course of action, he had just lifted the cover from his body to sit up when her sleepy voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Good morning."

He turned to face her, hoping she wouldn't notice the flush of colour that dressed his cheeks, she was an adorable mess; her eyes were heavy with sleep, her hair was curling wildly and had a severe case of bed head. She had tucked the comforter around her once more, and was propped up on her elbow with her head resting comfortably on her hand.

"Hey, you're awake." He said nervously as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, making sure to cover his very noticeable problem.

"Yeah," she said "I haven't slept like that in a long time." He was unsure if the slight colour on her cheeks was due to the heat of the bed or a hint of embarrassment, but it only enticed his body further, the urge to kiss her was overwhelming.

"Well, Dr Jacob's did give you a mild sedative." He said in a very matter of fact Grissom like way, taking care to avoid her eye line as if she could read his thoughts.

Sara studied him for a moment, seeing his discomfort she wondered if it was embarrassment or fear that kept him from meeting in her eyes, it shouldn't have surprised her but she was still feeling a little vulnerable after her ordeal and an unexpected wave of hurt washed over her.

It's time for damage control she thought, he had been so caring and gentle with her the night before that a little freaking out on his part this morning was excusable, she just didn't want him to revert back to completely ignoring her completely.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine" He said with conviction but he was clearly anything but and he still refused to meet her eyes. Taking a deep breath she sat up and rested her back against the old headboard mirroring his position.

"Look... I know this feels a little weird but... things between us have been really good lately and... Well after last night I thought... Well I thought we'd moved passed the awkward friends stage." Sara said, her tone calm and sincere if not a little sad.

He made no reply, deep down he knew his silence was hurting her and yet as much as he wanted them to, the words wouldn't come; fearful if he spoke he would confess his true feelings, that he not only wanted to hold her and protect her but touch her, taste her, and make her his. As the seconds passed Sara became more and more apprehensive.

"Will you please say something?" She said a little louder, irritation replacing patience. When only silence passed between them once more Sara released a loud frustrated sigh and threw back the comforter in an effort to get out of the bed but he grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

"Would you for once just give me some time to process this before you storm off?" He said, slightly irritated. Sara was a little taken a back and didn't know what to say, it was only then she noticed the covers had slipped down far enough to reveal a piece of crucial evidence. The realization hit Sara with fierce clarity, he was aroused!

Suddenly everything became clear, it wasn't panic or fear that had him on edge; he had a hard on. Sara stared at him slightly stunned; feeling her gaze upon him he met her eyes and watched as her bewildered expression morphed into a something else, a knowing smile over took her. He was momentarily confused but soon all became clear when Sara reached down and pulled the comforter from him. He tried to shield himself from her but his efforts were futile, she was already well aware of his problem.

"It's okay... Grissom please... don't be embarrassed." Sara knew the situation was humiliating for him and tried to lighten the mood. "Actually, it's really quite flattering." She said seductively. She didn't want to make things worse but she also knew that this had to be dealt with or they would never be able to look each other in the eye again.

"Grissom, look at me." she begged.

"I can't." He said now sitting with his back to her trying to hide his inner turmoil and his tented pants.

Sara could feel his torment, and reached out to comfort him, his whole body visibly stiffened, she knew they had to talk about this or the level of trust that had been so carefully cultivated over the last few days would be gone forever.

"Don't you trust me?" Her words hit their intended destination with expert accuracy and he slowly turned toward her. "It's okay... okay. I understand, really I do." she said as her hand came to rest on his cheek. "But this thing between us isn't going to go away because you tell it to, believe me if that was the case I probably wouldn't still be in Vegas." she said, smiling sadly.

Still conflicted Grissom settled back beside her and he rested his hand on top of hers. He entwined their fingers and pulled her hand from his face but didn't release his grip instead he held on to her tightly for fear his next words would follow his usual style when it came to her and make her pull away.

"Sara... I ...I don't"

"Know what to do about this." Sara said, finishing his sentence. "I know, you've said that before." But instead of pulling her hand free she used his grip as leverage to pull herself up and straddle him. Grissom was stunned by her boldness and lay there pinned down by her warm body, frozen with fear and consuming lust.

"And I told you, that I did." She said defiantly leaning toward him, leaving her core resting flush against his steely length and her face mere inches away from his.

"I'm done waiting for you Grissom. If you want this thing between us, whatever it is, to stop, then do it, stop it; otherwise shut up and let it happen."

Sara held her position trying not to let the throbbing ache between her legs cloud the question that hung in the air; she could feel his body pulsing beneath hers; his thickened flesh teasing her moist centre. She could almost hear the blood as it rushed through his veins, Sara drew in a deep breath and waited for his reply; the tension between them was palpable.

"Sometimes I wish I had your courage, I wish I could explain to you, validate my reasons for not pursuing my feelings for you but they seem so insignificant when I'm alone with you like this, everything becomes so confusing that I struggle to find the right words to explain."

"Then don't." She said, her voice barely above a whisper, his eyes danced with confusion, he hadn't expected a rebuttal and searched her eyes for meaning.

"You don't have to say anything; show me how you feel." She said quietly, as tears welled in her dark orbs. His heart almost burst with the myriad of emotions that consumed him, he gazed into her eyes and finally surrendered, he was lost to her and he knew it; leaning forward he closed the small gap between them.

"Oh Sara" He whispered as he captured her soft mouth, tentatively at first but the low moan that escaped her encouraged him to deepen the kiss. Sara felt her body come alive from tip to toe the feel of his lips as they caressed her own was more than enough to stir her simmering desires into a frenzy, she wantonly opened her mouth to allow his probing tongue access, he tasted like pure indulgence, blissful shivers coursed through her as he intensified his assault on her mouth.

His large hands snaked their way under the soft cotton of her shirt and travelled the length of her spine, as his hips began to grind against her. The softness of her skin ignited a new plain of pleasure in him, as he curled his fingers around her shoulders and pulled her downward crushing her lower body against his.

Sara threw her head back as waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. He took advantage of the newly exposed flesh and acted out a long held fantasy; sweeping away some errant hairs he bit down hard on the sensitive skin just below her ear before soothing it with his tongue. His whiskers only adding to the ecstasy of what was something she too had dreamt about a thousand times.

"Oh Gil... Oh."

"God Sara, you taste so good." He whispered into her ear, the desperation in his voice along with the pressure of his body writhing against hers was almost too much for her to take; she was completely consumed by her desires. As much as he was in control of the pace Sara was a more than willing participant , her hands weren't idle and moved over his shoulders and up into his hair, gently tugging at it before returning to his chest. She began to grab fistfuls of his shirt, pulling and dragging the soft material, clawing at him like a wild animal.

Taking the hint he reached behind him and tugged the under shirt off, revealing his clean broad chest, but became a little self conscious when he tried to take her mouth again only to have her place her hand on his chest holding him back.

"Is... is everything alright?" He asked breathlessly, suddenly filled with trepidation. Her eyes were ablaze with passion, her mouth hung open as she too struggled to catch her breath.

"We're really doing this aren't we? I mean I'm not going to wake up just as we get to the good part am I?" She asked, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Oh God I hope not." he said, matching her grin as he snaked his hands into her hair drawing her to his mouth once more.

Sara was like a kid in a candy store, and had to taste everything. She broke his assault on her lips only to attack the flesh of his neck. The salty tang of his skin aroused her beyond measure as she felt a gush of arousal between her thighs. She ran her tongue down over his collar bone to his hairless chest and captured his erect nipple with her teeth.

Losing patience Grissom grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to face him, she had only left his lips for seconds and yet he hungrily craved her taste, capturing her lips with savage force he made love to her mouth possessively .

Eager to feel her bare skin against his he released his hold on her arms and he gripped the hem of her T shirt; in one swift upward motion he pulled it from her body revealing her firm breasts. His fingers tentatively cupped the swell on the right mound of flesh, and gently ran his thumb over her puckered nipple. Sara instinctively leaned into his grip and then moaned her approval as he pushed her back, replacing his thumb with an eager mouth; suckling and nipping the hard nub. She felt his rigid length throb between her thighs and instinctively began to rock against him; her now very damp underwear causing delicious friction that teased her core mercilessly.

Grissom felt his orgasm building he knew he wasn't going to last the pace they were setting, in his dreams he had always taken his time, slowly mapping his way over her whole body; kissing and tasting every inch of her before taking her fully, but right now, right now he needed to be inside her, to feel her inner walls as they clamped down around him, holding him in place as they milked his release from him.

As if reading his mind, Sara reached for his fly and undid the button freeing his imposing shaft from his pants, he heard an audible gulp from her and broke his feasting of her left breast to meet her eyes.

"Wow, and I thought I knew everything about you." Sara said smiling mischievously as she licked her lips and wrapped her long fingers around his impressive length, lightly stoking him at first, almost afraid of the sheer girth of him.

He moaned loudly as he mentally checked another of his fantasies off his list, then with eager enthusiasm returned his full attention to her breasts, cupping both mounds, kneading them roughly before ravishing her teasing nipples.

Sara continued to stroke him, working his body with skilled capability as her own arousal began to seep into the material of his pants. Grissom growled like a caged animal and reached for her underwear, he roughly pulled the soft cotton away from her fervent core and encouraged her to pull up far enough for him to penetrate her.

Sara was shocked at the wild look in his eyes as he tore at her panties but she was more than ready for him, her body already teetering on the precipice of release. They locked eyes in the seconds before she lowered herself down onto the weeping engorged head of his dick, a host of unspoken promises passed between them.

They held their breath as he nudged her opening; slowly pushing his shaft between her plump folds into her snug passage, both released a heady moan as he penetrated her fully; her eyes uncontrollably slamming shut as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Open your eyes." His commanded, his authoritative tone shaking her from her blissful revelry. "I want to look into your eyes when you lose control." He said, before leaning forward and capturing her mouth once more, resting his hands on her hips he encouraged her to move. Sara allowed him to set the pace at first as her body stretched to accommodate him.

"Shit you're big." She cried as she found her own rhythm; her confidence grew quickly as did the need to increase the pace. Reaching behind him and gripped onto the headboard; using it as leverage she pulled herself up before slamming down against his pulsing body. Grissom moaned his approval and tightened his grip encouraging her to repeat the action, his strong hands offering her some support as she moved above him.

Sara complied with her usual proficiency and rode him like a bucking bronco. She could tell he was close and began frantically grinding against him pleading and begging for him to hold on that she was nearly there.

Grissom's orgasm threatened to take him, her small breasts bounced perfectly as her hips rocked against his, her juices unashamedly coating his balls, but the need to see her come undone before him was too great.

Removing his hand from her hip he lowered it down to where their bodies where joined and slipped his thick fingers into her wet fur; finding her clit he began to tease the pearly button as she ground against him. He was mesmerized at the sight of her as her orgasm built, his dick hammering into to her in the race to completion. He almost laughed out loud when he heard her cursing and spewing desperate lust filled words of passion before she finally released a low guttural moan of ecstasy.

"Fuck... Oh shit... Oh fuck yeah, right there... Oh...Oh... Oh... Ohyeeeeah!"

All the mirth of the moment was lost as her core became white hot around him, her walls clamping down around him as she bathed his throbbing shaft with her molten release.

Sara fell forward spent, as wave after wave of her orgasm drained her of energy, without waiting for her approval Grissom flipped them over down onto the bed and hovered over her every ounce of his flesh on fire with need. He lifted her long legs over his hips and plunged into her without care.

"Oh God..." Sara cried loudly, as his steely length crashed against her G spot. She felt boneless as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and began pistoning into her, his pace frenzied and possessed. She knew he was close and began to whisper into his ear.

"Do it Gil, lose control; show me what I do to you." She didn't have to wait long as a powerful orgasm ripped through him; he buried himself to the hilt inside her before he was consumed by the climatic dance of release, her name leaving his lips in a desperate whisper.

"Saaaaaara"

They stayed in this position for what seemed like hours, their hearts racing furiously as they tried to catch their breath. Slowly Grissom pulled his head up and met her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked shyly.

"Are you kidding me?" Sara said wearing the most luminous smile he had ever seen as her fingers gently drifted over his broad back. "That was..."

"Worth waiting for." he said, finishing her sentence as he leaned in to take her mouth in a long loving kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: "Dream A Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 10

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even though you are a Tramo of the highest order! Also I dedicate this fic to Hodiestoe, who was brave enough to follow her dream.

The sound of running water roused Grissom from a deep sleep, instinctively he reached for her. When his hand found only cooling sheets he opened his eyes, a little disoriented at first as he struggled to get his bearings; the unfamiliar surroundings of the motel room doing little to ease his confusion.

He slowly pulled himself upright, his back protesting slightly, mentally he questioned the reason for the ache, but his answer soon came, as welcome memories of earlier that morning came flooding back. Images of Sara's bare flesh, the sounds she made as he rocked within her, the sheer bliss as they both fell over the sweet precipice of release. They had made love; he had made love to Sara Sidle.

He raised his hand and touched the smile that played upon his lips, as if searching for evidence that it wasn't just another vivid dream or erotic fantasy; she had really kissed him, touched him, and allowed him the same freedom. He was rewarded with the potent tang of her body; licking his lips he inhaled her unique scent, before releasing a deep contented sigh. His sleeping flesh stirred as a myriad of lustful thoughts assaulted his mind.

He slid his hand beneath the soft cotton sheet and took his hardening flesh in hand; as he began to tease his waking body he was distracted by the sound of her husky voice coming from the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he listened to her sing; albeit slightly off tune. His body's intense reaction was instantaneous. He craved her; before he could stop himself he was out of bed and walking toward the bathroom, wearing nothing but a wicked smile.

Sara was so lost in a haze of steam and soap, that she didn't hear him enter the small space. The hot water was blissful as it beat down against the soft flesh of her breasts. Rarely had she felt so relaxed and content within herself as she revelled under the hot spray. He couldn't help but grin as she continued to quietly hum the unrecognisable tune; singing a word here and there as she massaged the soft foam of his shampoo through her hair; the familiar scent drawing a smile and an ache between her legs.

He stood in silence in the steam filled room and studied the outline of her body as the water cascaded over her bare flesh. He never considered himself to be voyeuristic but even now as his body pulsed with the need to touch her, he kept his presence a secret, choosing instead to watch as her hands skimmed through her hair and downward over her body, her soft humming fanning the flames of his desire.

Sara was oblivious to her audience as the thick foam of the shampoo drifted down over her body, caressing her skin deliciously; awakening memories of her own. She could barely contain the low moan that escaped her as her long fingers found her right breast, his mouth had felt so hot against her skin, as he gently mapped his way over her body; exploring every inch before greedily feasting on her core.

Grissom almost lost control when he saw her hand slide down along her body and slip between her legs, the vision before him coupled with the sounds she was making unlocked a level of raw lust he had never experienced; he felt primitive, unable to control his need any longer he pulled open the door to the shower.

Sara was lost in sheer bliss when the sound of the door opening pulled her back to reality; she let out a yelp of surprise but soon relaxed when she met his steely gaze.

"I'll be done in a minute."

Her seductive tone only stoked the fire in his belly. He surged forward capturing her mouth fiercely, pushing her up against the cool tile of the shower wall. His hands were everywhere as they roamed over her hot, slippy flesh; his need spurring him on. He only broke the kiss to feast on the soft tissue of her neck, he was desperate and out of control; the overpowering need to take her consumed him entirely.

"Want you." his voice was gruff and almost unrecognizable as he bit down on her ear, before soothing the lobe with his tongue.

Sara could barely breathe but God if he stopped now she thought she would die. She found his mouth once more forcibly stroking his tongue with her own. His impatient hand found her breast and kneaded it roughly; pinching her erect nipple hard between his finger and thumb. He had been so gentle earlier taking his time as he made love to her, but this was different; this was raw, passionate, pure lust filled fucking.

Before she could react his hand found her core, and without warning he plunged two thick fingers between her plump folds.

"Jeeeeeesussss"

He barely heard her cries as he began to pump into her white hot heat, his own moans of pleasure drowned out by the falling water. Sara blindly reached for his erect flesh but he grabbed her wrist and forced it behind her back. She broke the kiss and their eyes locked. As if reading his mind she mirrored his action and pulled his hand from her body. Grissom moaned his protests but soon realized her intention when she turned around presenting her firm ass to him.

Within seconds of her new position, Grissom was behind her, lifting her ass slightly as his substantial length bumped deliciously against the opening to her core. He paused for a moment and took in the long line of her neck and back, her pale skin reddened by the hot water and the friction of the tile against her soft skin. He leaned down and kissed and licked his way up along her spine. Sara's legs were like jelly by the time he reached her neck.

"You're mine ... do you understand?" He whispered into her ear as he pushed her forward until her breasts were crushed against the cool tiles. Sara nodded her agreement but didn't dare speak fearful her words would break the spell that had over taken him.

"I want you to say my name... "He demanded as his hand seized her hip, the other guiding his engorged cock to her sex. "I've dreamed of having you, taking you like this so many times."

Sara could barely breath, her emotions were on overload.

He was poised at her wanton entrance, teasingly rolling his hips against the small globes of her ass. "Tell me Sara... have you thought about this... about me fucking you the way I'm going to?"

"God Yes... I wanted this... wanted you...God I want you so much" Sara said pleadingly as she pushed back willing him to fill her. He felt her moist heat tease the tip of his arousal and was lost. He pushed his thick length inside her snug passage, stretching her tender flesh to new limits as he buried himself fully within her. Sara felt the bite of pain but that was soon replaced with immeasurable pleasure as he began to move inside her.

He forcefully held onto her hips from behind as he pounded into her lithe frame, the slap of their colliding bodies mixed with the sound of the running water heightening the thrill of their joining. Sara was doing her best to stay upright but the force of his body against hers bent her forward.

"Oh shit... Oh Gris... Don't stop"

"Say my name Sara, say it"

"Oh Gill... Please...Gill I want it."

She felt her orgasm knot in her belly, as Grissom relinquished his hold on her hip and reached around to her apex, she moaned with delight when he slipped two fingers into her wet fur, parting her folds in search for the pearly bundle of nerves that would take her to incomparable pleasure.

"Oh God Sara... You're so fucking perfect." Grissom's words were spoken in desperation as his balls tightened beneath his impressive length, and he felt the swell of his release coil in his gut.

His words were like second set of hands touching, teasing every inch of her flesh to explosive levels. "So close... Oh God, don't stop... please" She cried out as her body tensed before her orgasm consumed her.

"Oh Oh... Gillllllllllllll" She cried out loudly as her release washed over her. Grissom followed almost immediately burying himself within her as she milked his pulsing shaft, taking all he had to give.

After a few minutes, as their heart rates and breathing began to return to normal, he pulled himself upright using the wall to brace himself. Sara slowly turned around and met his deep blue eyes.

"Well good morning to you too Gilbert." She teased, panting between each word.

He made effort to reply, the look in his eyes saying more than any quote, or sonnet he could think of to express the depth of emotion that was coursing through his body.

Sara quivered under his stare, her nerves sending her into a tirade of over talking. "Wow." She said slipping her arms around his waist. "You know you scared the shit out of me, and considering my training in weaponless defence, you took quite a risk surprising me like that ...and to think I was worried you'd regret this." She was peppering his jaw with gentle kisses as she spoke; hoping that could avoid any post coital awkwardness.

"My only regret is not doing something about this sooner." He said smiling at her before cupping her face in his hands, and capturing her mouth in a long languid kiss.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay RL decided to mess me around. Oh and this fic along with two others has been nominated in the GSRFO board Fan Fiction Awards. *Blushes* Thanks for reading, reviewing, it really does make each day brighter.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: "Dream A Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 11

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even though you are a Tramo of the highest order! Also I dedicate this fic to Hodiestoe, who was brave enough to follow her dream. Also for the girls from the YUKy Weekend! You're all mad and wonderful!

Dressed in only a towel Sara left the bathroom her body still humming with pleasure; she smiled to herself as she took in the sight of the bed they had shared, the untidy bedding sent a wave of giddiness through her, they had finally crossed the line of friendship; hell they hadn't just cross it they had sprinted over it and kept going.

Grissom was an incredible lover, so tender and open, yet passionate and driven in his desire; not that she had ever doubted for a minute he would be anything else, he was proficient in every other subject why should the skill of love making be any different.

She unhitched the damp towel that covered her and pulled on Grissom's tee shirt, not ready to get dressed yet she flopped down on his side of the bed and began to lazily ponder if it would be considered rude or flirting to ask how he became so adept in the bedroom. The shrill sound of his cell phone shook her from her thoughts; she inwardly panicked for a moment before reaching for the small device to check the caller ID.

A Nye county number flashed in the small window and Sara knew it could only be one person, Sheriff Foster. He was one person she defiantly did not want to talk to right now, but knowing the exasperating man the way she did Sara knew that if he didn't get an answer the chances were he would soon be knocking on their door. Deciding a phone call was the more palatable offering of the two she called to Grissom, after all it was his cell and technically she shouldn't answer it, smiling to herself she called out to him again.

"Gilbert!"

The phone went dead just as the door to the bathroom swung open and a half naked Grissom emerged from a thick fog of steam.

"Yes dear."

The sight of him clad only in a towel coupled with the seductive grin he wore sent a surprising jolt of want through her, she could barely believe how easily he could stir such an irrepressible need in her after so many years of such well practiced restraint.

"Your cell was ringing. I think it was Sheriff Charming."

"Why didn't you answer it?" he asked calmly as he towel dried his damp curls.

"You're kidding... right." She said, a little taken a back. "What if it was the lab? I mean...wouldn't me answering your cell phone arouse suspicion?" she asked as she sat up, a little confused by his seemingly careless attitude. "Wow... and I thought you'd be the one worried about of them finding out about us?"

Sara was a little nervous about bringing up what she had always assumed was the main stumbling block in his decision whether to pursue a romantic relationship with her or not. After all his career was his life and she knew that if anyone discovered they were dating the consequences for her would be severe, but for him they would be catastrophic. He could lose everything that he had spent a lifetime building. Wasn't that his biggest fear?

Then a wave of panic took her, perhaps he didn't consider their new status as a relationship, perhaps this was nothing more than a fling, a pity fuck brought on by her vulnerability last night, something he was glad had happened but was merely an itch that had been well and truly scratched.

Grissom could see the confusion and hurt blossom in her eyes and he chuckled a little, he knew her well enough to know she was starting to doubt his commitment, and perhaps even second guessing the reason behind his actions earlier that morning.

"I'm not concerned Sara because by now both the Undersheriff and Ecklie have been made aware of last night's events and have been informed that as per the good Doctors instructions you were to be monitored throughout the night for signs of concussion." He explained as he sat beside her on the edge of the bed. "After all what kind of supervisor would I be if I let one of my best CSI's go into a coma after she was injured on the job, just think of the headlines, not to mention the law suit" He said wearing an impish grin.

Sara smiled at his uncharacteristic political savvy. "You told Sheriff Foster to inform Ecklie and the Undersheriff that we were spending the night together. Didn't you?" She asked a little surprised. "Wasn't that a little risky?"

"Well it's been my experience that in most cases the truth is often a safer option, even when it appears to be the more perilous of choices."

"Are you saying I'm a perilous choice?" She asked seductively as she toyed with the overlap of the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"You have no idea how dangerous you are Miss Sidle." he said as he leaned forward to capture her mouth. Their lips were but a whisper away from touching when Grissom's cell phone sprung to life once more. Releasing a frustrated sigh he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sara's.

"He's not going to stop calling is he?"

"Nope."

"So I should probably answer that."

"Yep"

Sara kissed his forehead and handed him the offending device before pushing him back so she could get up. He watched her for a moment as she searched for her clothing, his arousal stirring once again as he admired her long legs and the view of her firm behind as she reached for the LVPD jumpsuit she had worn the night before. The continuing loud shrill of the cell phone distracted him once more and relenting to his fate he pressed the accept button.

"Grissom."

"Well it's about time Dr Grissom, I was about to send one of my deputies over there to make sure you hadn't up and left us. How's the patient?" Fosters voice seemed even louder and more intrusive than usual and Grissom wasn't in the mood.

"That's not necessary Sheriff, I can assure you we're still here and Miss Sidle is a lot feeling better thank you."

"Talk about an understatement." Sara whispered wearing a cheeky grin as she pulled on the jumpsuit.

"I take it you ah... took good care of the little lady last night?" he said chuckling, his insinuating tone only managed to perturb Grissom further. He knew the Sheriff's question was partly out of concern for Sara but his brash tone and lurid double entendre was a stark wake up call.

"I hope Sheriff you're not insinuating that I took advantage of my CSI's vulnerable state because that would be a serious accusation to make against a Supervisor of the Las Vegas Crime lab." Grissom's sudden change in tone caused Sara to stop what she was doing and pay attention.

"Oh for cryin out loud relax... I'm just yanking your chain Grissom." The sheriff explained "I'm sure you were a perfect gentleman. Now... I thought you might like to know that we found Sam... Ah Deputy Stone last night... he was hanging from a tree not far from where we found Miss Sidle."

Grissom felt his anger diminish quickly at the news of the young Deputies death. "I'm sorry to hear that sheriff, I know he was a friend of yours."

"Thanks... he was." The sheriff paused for a moment allowing Grissom's honest condolence to settle before continuing. "One of your colleagues found a note on him I thought you might wanna take a look at it."

Thank you, we would. We'll meet you in your office in about twenty minutes." He said before hanging up.

"They found Deputy Stone, it looks like suicide." He said avoiding Sara's eyes.

Sara thought for a moment letting any ill feeling she carried for the man dissipate. "I guess he gave Laurel Mathews the only kind of justice he could in the end." She said as she walked toward him suddenly needing to feel his arms around her.

Reading her plan of action Grissom retreated from her, a moment of tension passed before he spoke again "I told Foster we'd meet him in his office to look at the note... so we should ah... you should probably go and pack up." he said before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door. Sara was a startled by his response and a little perplexed, it was only when she heard the bathroom door lock clicked into place that it all made sense.

Welcome back Dr Grissom Sara thought as she dropped down onto the bed, a familiar sting of hurt caused tears to well in her eyes. She knew deep down his fears would surface eventually, it was only a matter of time, but she thought they had come far enough that they would handle it together it was now painfully obvious she was wrong.

In the bathroom Grissom stood staring at his reflection in the small mirror, he worked his jaw back and forth as his emotions overwhelmed him. Everything was going to have to change, he had always understood that secrecy and an amount of deceit would play their part in any kind of intimate relationship with Sara, but he wasn't prepared for how it would feel.

The realization that he would now scrutinize every question, every look, every answer, for fear of discovery was more than daunting and as much as he tried to fight it he was being consumed by an old familiar feeling. Panic!

Grissom closed his eyes willing his fears away, memories of their shared passion filled his head, her luminous smile as she lay in his arms, she was so beautiful, so trusting and he had managed to fuck it up in less than sixty seconds. He knew Sara was confused and immeasurably hurt because of his actions but he couldn't face her, not now, not when his heart was in such turmoil ; so like the coward he had been for the last seven years he did nothing.

He waited until he heard the door to the motel room open and close before he unlocked and opened the bathroom door, walking into the now empty room he let out a heavy sigh. The bed had been stripped and the linen neatly folded, the tee shirt she had slept in was neatly folded and left on top of his overnight bag. Picking up the cotton shirt he pressed it to his face and inhaled deeply, her scent filled his senses and a wave of utter grief washed over him.

She was gone.

AN: So sorry for the long delay in the new chapter RL is totally messing with me these last few weeks and my muse had been playing hide and seek but with the new spoilers comes new hope so please enjoy. (Forgive the mistakes they're all mine) There are two more chapters to go and I promise to finish this before x mas!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: "Dream A Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 12

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even though you are a Tramo of the highest order! Also I dedicate this fic to Hodiestoe, who was brave enough to follow her dream.

ATTENTION!: This is an angst ahoy chapter! Don't worry I will fix it in due course.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Grissom snapped at the young receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir, but like I said Miss Sidle checked out about 15 minutes ago... Now if there's nothing else." she said curtly before sliding a thick frosted glass panel shut.

Grissom knew she couldn't have gotten far as their SUV was still in the parking lot. Realizing she must have gone to the Sheriff's office ahead of him, he released a heavy sigh. Of course she left without him, why would she consider waiting for him after the way he had treated her. He crossed the small car park and began to walk the short distance to Fosters office, trying to clear his head and regain some semblance of control before he faced her.

They had made love, given in to years of desire and want, allowing their passion the freedom it had craved since their first meeting. Sharing himself with her had been the most fulfilling and liberating experience of his life. Yes, he had been with his share of women and read countless sonnets and poetry all claiming to capture the true essence of love, but up until his lips met hers he had never truly felt it, that indescribable rush of emotion that comes with the realization that you've found your soul mate.

Once more she effortlessly invaded his thoughts as she had done so many times in his dreams both day and night but in truth the reality had been beyond all of his fantasies. She was so alive in his arms, her eyes practically danced as they met his and God the way she smiled at him, a grin tugged the corner of his mouth as he remembered the mischievous look in her eyes when he offered to dry her back after their tryst in the shower, but it vanished just as quickly as he replayed his unnecessary coldness. Once again he berated himself for his foolish behaviour and wondered if he could possibly repair the damage he had done.

Reaching his destination he took in a deep breath and released it before pushing open the heavy door of the small law enforcement office. Grissom wasn't surprised to find the reception desk empty, he had over the course of the few days they had spent in Beatty found out that the Sheriff's receptionist also ran the tourist office and was currently up to her neck in damage control. He was about to call out when heard Sara's husky laugh, his heart skipped a beat at the sound he had heard so many times that morning. He was momentarily perplexed; he couldn't imagine Sheriff Foster invoking anything other than a scowl from Sara, so curiosity compelled him into the main office.

Sara was sitting in a chair with her back to him at one of the Deputy's desks, and much to Grissom's dismay, perched on the side of the desk was Daniel, looking as young and handsome as ever. He could barely contain the pang of jealousy that pierced his gut followed by a rush of uncontrollable contempt toward Sara. Their sheets were barely cool and she was flirting with another man.

Sara could feel his presence before she turned around, a rush of emotion coursed through her, she couldn't, no wouldn't let him see how deeply he had hurt her. Taking a deep breath she braced herself before turning to face him. Their eyes locked in a cold stare, and as much as she tried to quell it her core began to throb.

"Doctor Grissom, you finally made it." Daniel said standing extending his hand to Grissom. "Sheriff Foster is on a call to your Undersheriff, he shouldn't be too much longer."

"Did you have the letter?" Grissom asked Sara, ignoring the young coroner's greeting.

"Not yet, we were waiting for Foster." Sara said defiantly holding his stare.

"We?" Grissom said.

Sara was a little taken a back at his tone, what the hell was he pissed about? He was the one that had acted like an immature dick. "Screw you Grissom." she thought. There was no way she was going to let him intimidate her.

"Daniel and I were waiting for the Sheriff Foster to release it; he's here on Sam's wife behalf, she would like to know what was written in his suicide note before we take it with us to the lab."

"Oh I'm sorry; I was unaware that Dr Adams had become a criminalist in the last twenty four hours." Grissom recognized how petulant he sounded but he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm sorry Dr Grissom if I crossed a line here, but Sara said it would be okay." Daniel said looking from Sara back to Grissom. "I didn't mean to step on anyone's toes."

"Well, CSI Sidle should have known better." he said meeting her eyes again. "Chain of custody is a serious matter and a flagrant disregard for it has been the grounds for dismissal of many serious crimes in our courts." His words dripped with distain and his icy stare was more than enough for Sara's anger to flair. Enough was enough!

"What is your problem...?" Sara snapped.

"At the moment your obvious lack of professionalism around Dr Adams."

"Look I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Daniel said as he stood up. "I knew Sam and his family and I just wanted to..."

"Exactly my point" Grissom said cutting him off. "Your relationship with Deputy Stone already compromises anything you offer in evidence in this investigation. You should have stated you knew the victims and excused yourself from this case."

"I'm sorry Dr Grissom but this is a small town, everybody knows everybody here, if I were to excuse myself from every case where I knew the victim or the family involved I'd be out of a job and that goes for every other law enforcement officer in Nye County." Daniel said as he took a step toward Grissom in defiance.

"I'm sorry Daniel, he's right, this is my fault I ..." Sara started as she stood up, trying to defuse the building tension between the two men.

It was obvious to Daniel what was going on and he wasn't going to stand there and say nothing while Grissom played Alpha male. "No, it's not Sara, it seems obvious to me that Dr Grissom's problem isn't with me seeing the evidence; it's more about my relationship with you."

Grissom could feel the blood in his veins begin to boil. "You'll have to forgive me, I didn't realise you knew each other long enough to have a cup of coffee never mind a relationship, but I can assure Dr Adams my problem is with CSI Sidle's blatant disregard for procedure in this case and nothing more. Unlike others I don't let my personnel life interfere with my job" Grissom ranted on, watching the young coroner visibly shrink before him.

He should have stopped there, letting that be the end of it, but rage drove him on. He was jealous, angry, and God help him he wanted nothing more than to walk over and kiss her, a heady cocktail of emotions that could only lead to his downfall or hers.

"You see this isn't the first time Sara let a so called relationship get in the way of a case."

Sara froze... he wouldn't; No...He would never use her past mistakes as leverage now, he was a better man than that, but Grissom was so busy enjoying the look on Daniel's face that he failed to notice the look of complete horror on Sara's.

"She made a similar error on a previous high profile case, letting the man she was involved with compromise evidence and a murderer nearly walked because of it. So I'm sure you'll understand my disappointment that she almost allowed history to repeat itself."

Grissom was more than delighted to see the young man's cheeks colour with embarrassment, and he almost smiled as Daniel fumbled over his excuses to Sara and left without another word. Grissom gleefully watched him go then turned to meet Sara's gaze only to have the wind knocked out of his triumphant sails.

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears; his heart sank as his stomach filled with instant and toxic guilt.

"How could you?" She asked, her words carrying her utter disbelief.

"Sara... I..." Long seconds passed but no explanation would come, everything that had happened between them was in her question and he couldn't find the words to heal the devastation that could be so clearly read in her eyes. He could see it coming even before she began to move, it took exactly three point five seconds for her to reach him and yet the sting as her hand connected at speed with his cheek still stunned him. He had just enough time to see a tear fall to her cheek before she fled; he immediately turned to follow her when Sheriff Foster appeared from his office.

"Dr Grissom".

Sara was driven by temper as she made her way to the car, trying to contain the sob that threatened to overwhelm her. Once inside the safety of the SUV she let go. He had hurt her on numerous occasions over the course of their relationship and although it had caused her great pain, she had always known deep down he had never intentionally set out to hurt her, until now.

She felt as though her heart had been torn apart, anger and humiliation invoked a hatred for him she had never known, and yet... as she steadied her breathing and regained some composure the CSI in her took over, it was something she had inherited from her Mother; good or bad she had never quite decided, but being able to separate herself from most situations had been a friend in her childhood and again in her studies to become a CSI, even now as she was tormented by heartbreak, questions plagued her.

Why was he was so angry? He had spoken with such contempt, truth be told Sara had rarely seen him so enraged, for whatever reason; guilt, regret, perhaps finally succumbing to his lust and then the repercussions of that act consumed him and he lashed out; but why attack Daniel?

Then it hit her, he had behaved this way before perhaps not so blatantly, but she did recognise his tone. She had been on her third date with Hank in Parump, and missed his page to a scene. After that night he had distanced himself from her and treated her as though she were merely an annoyance.

Suddenly everything began to make sense, she knew he had a panicked that morning after Sheriff Foster's phone call and in true Grissom fashion he over reacted, she had left him alone to give him some space hoping he would calm down and eventually find her to apologise. When he saw her with Daniel he must have assumed she was trying to make him jealous. "God, what a mess!" She thought.

They both had so much to learn regarding relationships, she looked down at the hand that had struck him and felt guilt, and horror at the fact that perhaps she had more in common with her mother than she ever knew. Even now in her moment of sorrow and confusion she could still feel his approach, she looked up and watched as he cautiously walked toward her.

Grissom could barely breathe as he neared the car, seeing her sitting there with her head bowed made his guilt almost unbearable and for the first time in his life he was truly terrified. Without warning she raised her head and met his eyes. She looked so stunned; he knew he had hurt her perhaps irrevocably and yet he couldn't walk away now, not after everything that had passed between them in this small town.

A/N: (Poppie ducks) Please don't worry I'm currently letting them make up in my head and it will soon be on your screens I promise! =0)


	13. Chapter 13

Title: "Dream A Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 13

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even though you are a Tramo of the highest order! What a gLeetastic weekend!

Without breaking eye contact with her, Grissom walked to the driver's side of the Tahoe, he reached for the handle, which unlatched with ease. He released a held breath as he pulled open the heavy door.

"May I join you?" he asked timidly.

Sara nodded approval before turning her gaze away from him to stare blindly through the windshield; he settled into his seat quickly and turned to face her, ready to plead his case.

"Listen Grissom, I want to apologize, my behaviour back there; it was..."

"Sara... you have nothing to apologise for." He said a little stunned at the turn of events.

"Please let me finish." She said coldly. "My behaviour was highly inappropriate and insubordinate and I understand and accept any disciplinary action you may take." She said, trying to remain professional and swallow the emotion that was threatening her every word.

An overwhelming sense of shame and sadness consumed him. "Oh, Sara." he whispered as he reached for her hand. She tensed immediately, and pulled away.

"We'd better get on the road, if we want to make it back for shift tonight." She said reaching for her seat belt and clicking it into place, hopeful the action was successful in hiding her trembling hands. Not wanting to risk upsetting her further Grissom reluctantly agreed and started the car, hoping they could talk on the drive back to Vegas.

He stole momentary glances of her as the miles from Beatty began to build; she sat with her body turned away from him as she gazed out the passenger window; although he couldn't see her face clearly, everything about her body language seemed to radiate pain; unable to contain himself any longer Grissom cleared his throat hoping to gain her attention.

"Sara... I think I should...Well I need to ..."

"Gris, if you don't mind," Sara said cutting across him. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep, with everything that's happened..." Their eyes locked and she saw something flair in his eyes, she instantly realised he thought she was referring to the hotel and a bite of embarrassment coloured her cheeks. "I mean... with Sam. I'm just really tired. Okay?"

"Okay." He said softly offering her a pitiful smile.

As much as she understood his need for reassurance she just wasn't capable of dealing with his insecurities right now, her own head was awash with confusion and she needed time to compute everything before she made any decions regarding their future and if in fact they had one at all.

His heart sank as she turned her back to him once more and closed her eyes. He wanted desperately to pull over and force her listen, to explain that he knew what an ass he had been and how much he wished he could take back everything that had happened. It took every ounce of his will power to hold his tongue. He had to be patient, he knew that if he was going to fix this, forcing her to talk would only make things worse; he steadied himself, determined to give her whatever time she needed.

Sara honestly had no intention of sleeping when she had closed her eyes, her goal was merely to avoid the clearly awkward situation they had found themselves in, but as the miles passed the slow rocking motion of the car added to the silence surrounding her and she soon drifted into slumber.

She was lost in a myriad of images, the ruins, and the desert, then blackness everywhere. Flashes of Daniel's face, and Sam, then Sheriff Foster smiling asking her to trust him as he undid the buttons of her shirt, she tried to pull away from him then suddenly she was falling, she couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, then he was there, his blue eyes smiling at her as his mouth took hers. She came alive in his arms as if every vein, every muscle in her body was now connected to his mouth, he pulled back breaking the kiss and began to lick and bite at the flesh of her neck whispering to her between kisses. "Oh Sara, God I want you... I need you Sara...Sara... Sara." She felt the warmth of his hands as they ran over her bare shoulders and down along her arms, but then he gripped her arms and began to shake her.

"Sara, Sara wake up, we're home." Grissom's voice seemed muddled and distant, as she slowly came to, the shadows of her dream still hung heavy in her eyes as she met his, for a moment or two the realms of reality and fantasy crossed over and she smiled at him, his heart stopped when he saw the love in her eyes. Unable to stop himself he reached out and caressed her cheek. Sara closed her eyes and nuzzled against his hand sleepily before her eyes sprang open and she abruptly sat up cupping her own cheek as if his touch had burned her.

"Wow, we're here already..." She said trying to ignore the knot of arousal that throbbed between her thighs. "That was quick." She said offering him a token smile as she ran her hand through her untidy curls.

"Sara, I...I..."He opened his mouth but the words died on his lips. Deep down he felt as though there was nothing he could say or do to heal what had been passed between them, he was utterly ashamed of his actions and desperately sorry for hurting her again; unable to find the words he could only watch on as she gathered her belongings.

"Well... I guess I'll... I'll see you later." She said, deliberately avoiding his intense gaze, she knew his eyes would only reflect the pain and regret he was feeling and it would be her undoing. She had to be strong, if she forgave him it had to be on her terms and not because of pity; God knows that wouldn't help either of them. But despite the resentment she felt toward him she couldn't leave him totally lost, she had been in love with him for so long, and the passion they had shared in Beatty had been real; for one beautiful moment he had opened his heart to her and gave her a glimpse of how truly happy they could be. Relenting a little she touched his arm lightly and offered him a sad smile of consolation before pulling back. She had been right to avoid his eyes the anguish they held startled her.

Grissom's heart leapt at her touch and an equally sombre smile crossed his lips. He nodded his head in understanding and watched wordlessly as she opened her door and slipped out, her cheeks were blazing with colour and her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she closed the door, Sara turned away from him and hurried toward her building without a backward glance.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered after her as his heart twisted with sadness.

Sara made it to her apartment as the tears finally fell; she slammed her front door closed and dropped her duffel bag at her feet before she curled forward in pain and gave in to the sob that was lodged in her throat. The warmth from his touch had been so comforting, so welcome and for a moment she had let herself remember how deeply she cared for him; but the memory of how he had mistreated her consumed her again, and her anger flared once more, "Fucking... selfish...asshole" she yelled as she threw her keys across the room in frustration; she was so confused. Why did her heart betray her so easily when it came to him?

Despite her inner turmoil she was uncontrollably drawn to the window, concealing herself behind her heavy drapes she peered out to where he had parked, the space lay vacant and Sara's heart hallowed just a fraction more. "Damn you Gil Grissom, why won't you fight?" she whispered into the fading Nevada sunlight. She turned and slid down to the floor and allowed her sorrow to take her.

When the tears finally subsided she willed herself to get up and get ready for work, after all she still had a job to do. She made her way to where she had dropped the old duffel bag and sighed heavily as she picked it up and headed toward her bedroom, she had just reached for the handle on the door when the knock came...

TBC.

A/N: My deep apologies for the time it has taken to post this, as ever I blame RL, I am now in a position to spend some time working on my greatest love, writing and am back in the GSR groove so hopefully the last chapter should be winging it's way to you in the coming days! Thanks for sticking with me! ;oP


	14. Chapter 14

Title: "Dream A Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 14

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even though you are a Tramo of the highest order!

_**A/N :Hi folks I need your help well actually I need your imput information at the end of this chapter Happy reading)**_

Grissom watched as she disappeared into her building, he felt as though his heart had shattered into a million pieces. Desperate to escape the emotional torture of the situation he turned the key in the ignition and drove away; believing that putting some distance between them would somehow ease his suffering.

The car picked up speed as his destination called to him like an old friend. He knew he couldn't go home, all that awaited him there was empty silence and that was the last thing he needed right now. No, he would go to the one place where he felt in control, the one part of his life that had always been a safe haven from his emotions; the lab. He would bury himself in his work and try to forget the last forty eight hours ever happened.

He hadn't gotten far when he hit a red light, although still determined on his course of action, sitting there motionless allowed her image to invade his thoughts once more, her endless brown eyes and how they danced when she smiled at him, her husky giggle when he licked his way along the back of her knee, the deep guttural sounds she made as he filled her. His fingers gripped the steering wheel hard but he could barely feel the heavy duty plastic, no his hands were now caressing the soft skin of her cheek and cupping the taught flesh of her breast, he tightened his fingers around the steering device only to feel them sink into the silken crevice of her core.

Grissom shut his eyes tight and willed the images away, but they were relentless, before Beatty he had only scant memories to feed his dreams and fantasies of how she would taste and feel the reality of their consummation was far beyond his wildest imaginings and was much harder to expel. He was still tormented with memories when something distracted him.

She wasn't as tall nor was she as slender as Sara but he sat transfixed as she crossed in front of his car, her dark unruly curls were pulled back into a messy pony tail that swished from side to side as she walked along.

He was transported back to San Francisco and the large lecture hall where he had first met Sara, she was so young, so vibrant, and even though she had expertly and relentlessly tested him in his capacity as a lecturer and CSI she had also, all be it unknowingly stirred something in him that he had rarely experienced before.

The connection they shared intrigued him so he encouraged the flirtatious banter that passed for conversation, hell the air practically crackled around them whenever they were alone. She had playfully teased him over numerous cups of coffee, and he in turn charmed and enticed her over dinner. Oddly he had felt in full control of the situation until a seemingly innocent trip up to her apartment to retrieve a copy of a forensics paper he had loaned her opened his eyes.

They had moved past the usual pleasantries that went with being invited into a new friends home, he had complimented her on her decor, and she in turn had offered the token cup of tea or coffee, which he had politely refused. After that there had been some uneasiness and a momentary awkward silence, before and without warning, she leaned forward and boldly kissed him.

Grissom remembered that he had deepened the kiss without hesitation sweeping his tongue into her welcoming mouth eliciting a deep moan of approval from her. He had been so engrossed in the thrill of her taste that without realizing it he had moved them backward and had pinned her against the wall of her small kitchen. Driven by his desire and an uncontrollable need his hands became serpent like; expertly gliding over her young supple body, he lightly cupped each breast before moving downward to capture the firm globes of her behind and then with uncharacteristic force pulled her roughly against him and began to grind into her.

It seemed all semblance of control was long gone as their mouths continued their erotic dance of sucking and biting, their tongues languidly duelling for dominance. He had been so consumed with hunger that it wasn't until he felt her hand slide along his now very rigid flesh that he pulled back and met her eyes. They were alive with the same fire he was feeling that was true but, even then they held something more, a warmth, or rather a knowing look that told him that she was different, that this was special, and in that moment he realised he had allowed things to go too far.

In truth he had been initially driven by his need to have her but now looking into her eyes he realized that his passion was no longer fuelled by lust alone; yes, there had been an overwhelming wave of sexual tension stirring between them all week but as the days passed, something changed, he looked forward to just being alone with her, sharing theories, seeing her smile, he found himself looking for her in class each day, it was something he had never experienced before; she was invoking feelings in him he had tried to avoid his whole adult life and it scared the shit out of him.

That night in her small apartment in San Francisco Sara Sidle had touched his heart; even then she had openly and without reservation offered him everything. It wasn't long after the realization that he was falling in love with her that he pulled back and out of her arms, before she knew what was happening he had fumbled out a feeble apology and fled.

It was only now as he watched the young woman reach the other side of the road and disappear into the busy street it occurred to him he was still running. The solution hit him with fierce clarity, he almost laughed out loud as he hastily made the u-turn, she had always expected him to leave when things became difficult, after all panic and running had been his credo when it came to her throughout their relationship and he had followed her predicted path to the letter like the good emotionally neurotic hermit he was, breaking her heart for good measure as he did it.

He had no idea what he was going to say, hell he wasn't even sure she would talk to him but he had to try, his heart felt lighter as the SUV gained speed, he was going to fix this, he was going to show her he had changed that he was ready to offer her everything. This Gil Grissom wasn't going to allow his fears and insecurities to interfere with his feelings for her anymore.

A/N: So sorry for the delay a please forgive any mistakes as my Beta is dealing with a RL issue at the minute, so all the mistakes are mine. I had finished this fic a few weeks ago but after re reading the last two chapters again I felt it was a little too OC for my taste so I scrapped it and started again. I'm halfway through last chapter but felt it only fair to post something about why Gilbert came a knockin... so I hope you enjoyed it!

Now this is were you come in you see I'm torn between gentle make up boldness or Grissom in firm control boldness so I'm letting you decide! Let me know people the majority rules.

Keep the Faith!

Poppie x x x.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: "Dream A Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 15

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to post another chapter but sometimes real life comes a calling and you don't have a choice and of course just when you get yourself back together another whopper comes along to kick you right in the ass. This was supposed to be the last chapter but like I said life is being a total bitch right now so here's what's finished and the rest will be along hopefully in the not too distant future.

As always I would have nothing to post if it weren't for my clever beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world Dee, who tirelessly works to fix my messy ups! Thanks even though you are a Tramo of the highest order!

Sara stood frozen to the spot with fright, she dropped her duffle bag pressed her hand to her chest, searching for the heartbeat she was sure had stopped dead as soon as the knock came. She didn't need to open the door to know who it was, she felt it. Unable to will her body forward she stood motionless, and panic stricken as she stared blindly at the dark wood of her front door. Another more forceful knock came followed by his unmistakeable voice.

"Sara, it's me, please let me in..." after a moment of nothing but silence he spoke again increasing his volume. "Look I'm not going to leave until I've said my piece so it's up to you if this happens in there or out here." He let another couple of seemingly endless seconds pass listening carefully for any sign of life before he took in a deep breath a silently pleaded for his heart to give him the courage he needed.

"Fine! Have it your way!" he yelled, loudly. Bracing himself for the inevitable humiliation he was about to bring upon himself he began. "I don't regret making love with you... In fact It... It was the probably most... amazing... eye opening experience of my life."

His brazen announcement shook Sara from her temporary paralyses and she bolted for the door, she clawed franticly at the heavy chain and double locks before tearing the door open. "Have you completely lost your mind?" Sara hissed in a fume filled whisper her mortification written all over her flushed face. She lunged at him and grabbed a fist full of his jacket before roughly dragging him into her apartment and slamming the heavy door closed. The thundering sound of the closing door had barely settled around the walls of her small apartment when she launched a verbal attack.

"What the hell is the matter with you Grissom? Have you lost your fucking mind?" Sara roared, as she began to pace back and forth like a caged animal.

"No, I haven't I just stopped listening to it ..." he offered wearing a boyish grin that before Beatty would have weakened her knees. "Something occurred to me as I drove away... Something very important and I thought you to know."

"Really... you thought I show know... Great... did you also feel that the whole building needed to hear it too?"

"No..." He answered with an air of innocence. "You know technically that was your fault." He said gesturing toward the hallway.

"My fault!" She growled in stunned disbelief.

"Yeah... if you had answered the door I wouldn't have had to..."

"I don't believe you Grissom..." She bellowed, as she stalked toward him invading his space. "Let me get this straight, I share my feelings, and my bed with you, then you act like a spoiled brat and shut me out; you accuse me of being unprofessional and treat me like I'm no better than an easy lay, and then you leave; but you expect me to rush to the door and welcome you with open arms when decide to come back. You know what, I was right you are out of your mind!" She was livid, her eyes were a blaze with fury as she abruptly turned and stomped toward the front door obviously preparing to throw him out.

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her away from the door and encircled her in his arms.

"Listen, Sara Please." He begged as she struggled hard to escape his firm grip. "I'm sorry... and not just about what happened in Beatty." Sara stilled in his arms and met his eyes. "I shouldn't have left you that night in San Francisco, I didn't want to, I wanted to take you into your bedroom and make love to you all night; but I was a coward...Am a coward." His admission shamed him to his core but he knew looking in to her tear filled eyes that the time for hiding was gone there was more to say, and he finally had the courage to say it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the friend to you I should have been when you moved to Vegas, I'm sorry for every time I made you feel less than the beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman you are." Sara stood motionless in his arms, her eyes were still locked in his gaze as all the hidden truths of their relationship came spilling from his mouth.

But most of all I'm sorry I never told you the truth... because the truth is... the truth is Sara I'm in love with you..." Sara stood gobsmacked, as the heavy tears that had pooled in her stunned gaze slipped free. Grissom released his grip on her arm and raised his hand; with gentle reverence he skimmed his thumb across the soft flesh of her cheek, wiping away the evidence of her grief away.

"I've always been in love with you; and honestly coming back here tonight is probably one of the only decisions I've made in my life that truly felt right... that still feels right." He finished his confession with a small grin of self achievement he had done it, he had told her the truth and it felt both liberating and terrifying, he released his hold on her completely and began to pull away, giving her some space to absorb his words, his gaze was still locked on hers looking for any hint that he had done enough to convince her of his true feelings.

She couldn't find her voice so she stood silently letting the heavy silence of the room comfort her for a moment. Grissom watched on as she gathered herself, his heart was thumping wildly in his chest, and he could almost feel the blood as if coursed through his body, Sara lowered he eyes and began to shake her head.

"I can't..." She said barely above a whisper. "I can't let you hurt me again; I'm not strong enough this time."

"Please Sara don't turn me away." Grissom begged as he reached to embrace her again but she pulled back and he stopped in his tracks. "Tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it... anything." he pleaded with her as he dropped down on his knees in defeated desperation. His emotions finally engulfed him. "Please Sara, I love you.

A/N Oh the angst... I told you I was having a rotten time of it lately. Anyway boldness ahoy so worry not!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: "Dream A Little"

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR (Of Course)

Rating: M (for the boldness)

Chapter: 16

Disclaimer: They're not mine; I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.

Summary: Add Grissom and Sara, to a road trip, plus a motel, add some UST, and a drop of angst and (Of Course) eventual boldness! Mix them all together and hey presto you end up with this Fic!

A/N: As ever my sincere regrets for the delay between chapters but RL had to become a priority this last year. So here it is the last one! Only an epilogue to come. This is un beta'd as my beta doesn't love me anymore... (Poppie wipes away a lone tear) but maybe if I offer her this chapter of make-up boldness she'll fall in love with GSR again and fix all of my messy up's until then they are all mine so please forgive my awful spelling terrible grammar and poor writing! LOL!

* * *

"Please Sara, I love you".

Sara watched transfixed as he fell apart before her waited for the triumphant wave of satisfaction that she was sure would come from seeing him go through a tiny portion of the heart ache he had caused her, but it didn't come; instead she was consumed with guilt and remorse.

His admission had been completely unexpected and it unnerved her, she had wanted him for so long but now, after everything that had passed between them, she was for the first time since she'd met him, truly afraid. What if he hurt her again; what if he walked away and left her alone like everyone she had ever really cared about? Sara knew deep down she would never recover from that, fear and confusion toyed with her uncharacteristically muddled mind.

Grissom felt like an inept old fool; he was finally out of chances, and he had no one to blame but himself. Sara had warned him that he would be too late, but now instead of gathering together whatever dignity he had left and leaving he sat there, unable to move, and for the first time in his life he felt completely lost.

An uneasy silence settled between them there were no more words to say, no more apologies to make this was it and they both knew it. Sara closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath while silently asking what happens now? Should she ask him to leave? Then a single clear thought occurred to her, "She didn't want him to go." her eyes were drawn to his slumped form like a moth to a flame, when she looked at the broken man before her now, Sara's heart ached with a familiar feeling, the simplicity of the truth in her heart seemed to radiate through her like a wave of overwhelming warmth. She was in love with him, she had always been in love with him, and that was never going to change.

He felt her presence as she drew closer and opened his eyes, and in that moment time stood still. Sara slowly knelt before him and tentatively lifted her trembling hand to cup his cheek. Hope flared in his eyes, as she drew him toward her, their lips finally met and all of the words of regret and forgiveness went unspoken as their lips softly brushed against each other.

"Sara I..."

"Ssssh..." Sara said as she knelt upward taking him with her. Then almost in complete synchronicity they came together, his arms snaked their way around her waist as her hands ran up along his arms over his board shoulders and around his neck. They held each other in a vice like embrace, their bodies completely flush against each other as if terrified that if either let go that they would wake up and find them-selves alone.

Sara began to rouse from a deep restful slumber; she stretched her tired body waking each muscle in turn, as her eyes slowly flickered open. It took a few moments for her to adjust to the darkened room, the thought that she was home and in her own bed had barely occurred to her, when she felt the mattress shake a little then dip behind her.

His hand slid up along her thigh and drifted slowly over her hip finally coming to rest on her firm stomach, he splayed his fingers over her smooth skin of her belly and gently pulled her back toward him, spooning her naked form with his. "Good morning Gilbert." She said playfully, as his wakening arousal nestled between the globes of her firm behind.

"Morning " he responded with a sleepy huskiness, as he nuzzled the back of her neck through her hair, "I trust you slept well?" he asked feigning innocence as his hand slid upward along her lean body cupping her left breast.

"Like a baby?" she replied as she covered his hand with her own squeezing his fingers around her taut flesh. "You?"

Grissom released a low guttural moan the perfect sound affect to accompany the twitch of his now rigid flesh between her legs. "Actually, I had my favourite dream." He said as he released her breast and let his fingers slowly map their way down along her now quivering body into the soft fur that crowned her sex.

"You did, do I get to ask what your favourite dream is about or is it private?" Sara asked a little breathlessly as she draped her leg over his giving him better access to her shamefully moist core.

"Hmmm... I was in my bed." Grissom explained as his swiped his large fingers between her plump folds.

"Go on." Sara responded as began to grind into his rigid flesh.

"I had just woken up but when I turned over to turn off my alarm you where standing there watching me." He continued as he sank two fingers into her molten crevice.

"Jeeeesus Gil" Sara cried as she bucked into his hand." Let me guess... oh God yeah right there... was I naked?"

Grissom began to pump her hot sex, using his palm to tease the pearly bud of her clit, "No, you were wearing a white robe." He said into her ear before biting down on her lobe before soothing it with his tongue. "But you slowly undid the belt and let the front fall open."

"What...What happened next?" Sara pleaded as her orgasm began to build, knotting fiercely in her belly.

Grissom's fingers slid from her white hot core in search of her clit which was now standing out hard and proud enjoying the tease of his fingers as they began to slip and slide in tight circles around the small bud causing her whole body to rut and jerk against his.

"You took off the robe and you were naked... oh God Sara... then pulled back my sheets and climbed on top of me...oh shit" Grissom spoke through gritted teeth, Sara had reached between their bodies and took his engorged prick in hand pumping and pulling him hard.

"Did I fuck you?" Sara said wantonly as she used her free hand to squeeze her breast roughly paying close attention to the pebbled nipple, pinching hard as she felt his length pulse in her hand.

"Yes... Yes you fucked me Sara... you lifted your tight young body up and pushed my hard dick inside, so deep Sara, so tight." Grissom was losing control as she expertly worked his body.

Suddenly Sara's body convulsed erratically, she released a long low sigh before squeezing her thigh's hard together trying to prolong the ecstasy that was racing through her body. Without warning Grissom pulled himself out from behind her and roughly spread her legs apart. He positioned himself between her supple thighs; her core was still throbbing, glistening with her orgasm. He lined himself up and forcefully pushed into her snug passage. They both released a sigh of erotic bliss.

"I love you Gil" Sara said as her eyes locked with his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sara." Grissom replied as he withdrew then pushed back in burying himself to the hilt his eyes never leaving hers. He began to move in slow hard thrusts, the sheer girth of his arousal doing most of the work. He watched as a new wave of passion filled her dark eyes, as his speed increased he took hold of her leg and lifted the long limb over his hip and began to push deeper causing Sara to call out.

"Yeah... oh yessss...oh Gil harder please".

Grissom didn't need any further encouragement he lifted himself up and began to piston into her body, his own orgasm clawing at his gut racing through his veins vying for release.

"Sara... oh Sara... Jeeeeeesus"

Grissom's whole body went rigid then began to rut in the climactic dance of release for a few moments before collapsing down on top of her equally spent limp body, he lay there for a few minutes before realising his faux pas and managed to raise enough energy to roll over and lay at her side. The room was still humming with the electricity of the merging bodies when she leaned over his and kissed the middle of his clean broad chest. "That... is a great dream. She asked sleepily as she settled her head over his heart. "Just out of curiosity how does it end?"

"What's this Sara Sidle curious, how strange." His low chuckle gave way to a loud yelp as Sara pinched his nipple hard. "Okay! Okay!" He said rubbing the wounded flesh. "It always ends the same way... I'd wake up alone." He said with an heir of sadness. They both lay quietly for a moment allowing the emotion behind his words to settle.

"Well..." Sara spoke lifting her head up enough to rest her chin on his breast bone. "Even though the evidence is still circumstantial at best, and I'm not usually the gambling type but... I'd go all in and say you don't have to worry about waking up alone anymore."

His arms came around her and pulled her up toward him their lips met in a long languid kiss that made his sleeping flesh stir and Sara's toes curl. "Wow the evidence is getting harder all the time." She said with a husky giggle.

"I'd bet my career you'd have and open and shut case on it." Grissom said with a smile that reached his eyes.

A/N Only the Epilogue to come! Thanks soooooo much for sticking with me and to all those who have taken the time to review I want to offer you a sincere thanks! Reviews are the food that keeps my soul GSR so let me know if you were happy with how the made up! I know I kind skipped what happened after the hug but that might show in the Epi as a missing scene plus I want to tidy up a few loose ends and introduce a new Grissom and Sara to the lab!


End file.
